Priori Incantatem Übersetzung
by KnuDdlMauS
Summary: Ist es möglich, dass James Potter - Rumtreiber und Unruhestifter Nummer 1 - Lily Evans - Vertrauensschülerin und anständiges Mädchen - jemals davon überzeugen kann, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind?
1. Prolog: Der Sprechende Hut

**A/N:**

**Autor:** fellytone  
**Übersetzerin:** KnuDdlMauS  
**Anmerkungen:** Vielen Dank an die wundervolle fellytone, dass ich ihre wahnsinnig tolle Geschichte übersetzen durfte!  
**Disclaimer:** Alle fabelhaften Charaktere der Harry Potter Welt gehören der einzigartigen J. K. Rowling. Weder fellytone noch ich verdienen auch nur eine Galleone damit, deswegen wollen wir auch keine Copyright-Rechte verletzen!

* * *

_„Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir uns alle in dieser Welt_

_von einer Liebesgeschichte leiten lassen!"_

**_ Don Snyder_**

* * *

**Prolog: **Der Sprechende Hut

_Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, 1971_

James Potter stand zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern in einer Reihe und wartete, um in die Große Halle für die Einteilung in die verschiedenen Häuser gerufen zu werden, sich nervös die eindrucksvolle Eingangshalle anschauend. Er hatte schon sein ganzes Leben lang darauf gewartet nach Hogwarts zu kommen, nun war er endlich hier, kurz vor seiner Einteilung in eines der Häuser. Sich seine anderen Mitschüler der Reihe nach anschauend, fiel sein Blick auf Sirius Black, einer der Jungen, den er bereits im Zug getroffen hatte. Deutlich selbstbewusster als alle anderen Schüler in der Reihe blinzelte er ihm sichtbar zu und schenkte ihm ein freches Grinsen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick erschien Professor McGonagall, die gefürchtete stellvertretende Schulleiterin, die beauftragt wurde, die neuen Schüler einzuweisen. „Sie sind nun für euch bereit.", gab Professor McGonagall bekannt. „Folgt mir bitte."

Professor McGonagall schwebte geschwind in die Große Halle, die Erstklässler folgten ihr mit zögerndem Tempo und blieben dann vor dem dreibeinigen Stuhl, auf dem ein arg mitgenommen aussehender Hut lag, stehen.

Ohne Vorwarnung fing der Sprechende Hut auf einmal zu singen an, die ohnehin schon nervösen Erstklässler zum Staunen verleitend und den Rest der Halle großzügig unterhaltend. Während der Hut über die verschiedenen Werte der einzelnen Häuser sang, stellte Sirius den Blickkontakt mit James wieder her und beide grinsten sich an. Gryffindor war definitiv das Haus, in welches sie wollten.

„Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, dann kommt ihr bitte nach vorne und setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf euren Kopf, er wird euch dann in die Häuser einteilen.", erklärte Professor McGonagall, eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrem Umhang holend.

„Avery, Erebus."

Ein blasser, dunkelhaariger Junge ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf.

„SLYTEHRIN!", verkündete der Hut, nachdem nur wenige Sekunden vergangen waren. Avery stand geschwind auf und gesellte sich zum jubelnden Slytherin Tisch.

„Black, Bellatrix.", rief Professor McGonagall.

Ein eingebildet aussehendes Mädchen mit tief dunklen Augen und einem bösartigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging nach vorne, ziemlich selbstbewusst.

„SLYTHERIN!", bellte der Hut noch einmal, dieses Mal mit noch geringerem Zögern. Bellatrix Katze-die-einen-Kanarienvogel-gefressen-hat Grinsen bestätigte, dass sie bekommen hatte, was sie wollte, als sie sich majestätisch an den Slytherin Tisch setzte.

„Black, Sirius."

James Freund aus dem Zug schlenderte zum Sprechenden Hut, angeborenes Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlend, mit einem erwartenden Glitzern in den Augen.

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut nach wenigen Sekunden aus. Sirius sah ziemlich überrascht aus, aber nichtsdestotrotz auch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. James klatschte lautstark für seinen Freund und hoffte, dass sie zusammen nach Gryffindor kommen würden, wie sie bereits im Zug geträumt hatten.

James, dem langsam langweilig wurde, ließ seinen Blick über die Schülerschar wandern, während das nächste Pärchen in Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw eingeteilt wurde. Nur vage hörte er Professor McGonagall „Evans, Lily." aufrufen, da er sich nur flüchtig umsah, fiel ihm auf einmal ein dunkelrotes Etwas in seinem Augenwinkel auf.

Dieses „Etwas" stellte sich als „Evans, Lilys" Haare heraus und James spürte wie seine Magengrube einen kleinen Hüpfer machte, als er sie sich richtig ansah.

Obwohl sie ziemlich aufgeregt und feuerrot ob der ganzen Anspannung war, und obwohl sie erst elf Jahre alt und ihm das andere Geschlecht noch nicht so sehr aufgefallen war, wurde James bewusst, dass sie das hübscheste Mädchen war, das er je gesehen hatte.

Als der Hut dann „GRYFFINDOR!" verkündete, und Lily Evans zum jubelnden Gryffindor Tisch ging, sah er ihr noch einige Minuten nach und hoffte nun umso mehr, dass er ebenfalls nach Gryffindor kommen würde.

James Nervosität steigerte sich immer weiter, während der Hut fort fuhr die Erstklässler in die vier Häuser einzuteilen. Endlich rief Professor McGonagall „Potter, James." auf und James setzte ein schamloses Grinsen auf, nach vorne schlendernd und den Hut auf seinen Kopf setzend.

‚_Hm…'_, flüsterte der Hut in James Ohr. _‚__Das ist schon ein wenig schwerer dich einzuteilen. Zweifellos der Hang zum Unruhestiften. Ich sehe auch noch Talent, sehr viel sogar, und überschüssige Zuversicht. Treue, ja, definitiv. Mut, ohne Zweifel. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zuviel für dein eigenes Wohl. Ganz sicher, du bist ein… GRYFFINDOR!'_

James ging, breit grinsend, zum klatschenden Gryffindor Tisch und setzte sich neben Sirius, der James mit weitaus mehr Enthusiasmus als alle anderen am Tisch begrüßte. Ihm gegenüber saß Remus Lupin, ein anderer Junge, den er und Sirius im Zug bereits kennen gelernt hatten, der ihn nervös anlächelte. Neben Remus war Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner quiekender Junge, der fast schon so enthusiastisch wie Sirius war. James sah zu den drei anderen herüber, grinste und war sich sicher, dass sie eine großartige Zeit miteinander verbringen würden.

James warf Lily Evans, die nur ein paar Plätze neben ihm saß und sich angeregt mit ein paar anderen Gryffindor Mädchen unterhielt, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sein Herz machte noch einen Hüpfer, als Lily über etwas, das Morwenna Marchbanks sagte, ein Mädchen, das James durch seine Eltern kannte, lachte. Lily, James Augen auf ihr spürend, sah ihn an und James, nun ein wenig atemlos, schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen. Verwirrt schenkte Lily ihm ein kleines, höfliches Lächeln zurück und James Atemlosigkeit verschlimmerte sich.

„Ey, James!", rief Sirius aus, ihn in die Seite stechend. „Sieh dir das mal an. Schmieriger, haariger, kleiner Idiot, nicht wahr?"

Sirius zeigte auf „Snape, Severus.", der gerade nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war. Widerwillig wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Lily ab und widmete sich dem Gespräch seiner Freunde.

Noch ein letztes Mal über seine Schulter hinweg auf Lily Evans schauend, schenkte er Sirius und den anderen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wobei James noch einmal dieses lustige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend spürte. Mit Leuten wie Lily Evans um sich herum würden es definitiv sieben interessante Jahre werden.


	2. Kap 1: Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten

**Kapitel 1: **Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten

_Hogwarts Express, 1976_

James Potter hatte gerade den besten Sommer seines Lebens verbracht.

Natürlich lag dies wohl an dem Fakt, dass sein bester Freund Sirius Black endlich von seinem verkanteten zu Hause, Grimmauldplatz, weggelaufen und von James und seiner Familie ganz herzlich in ihrem Anwesen aufgenommen worden war.

James hatte in einer verregneten Juninacht die Tür aufgemacht und Sirius Black pitschnass auf der Vordertreppe vorgefunden, seinen Koffer und Besen im Schlepptau. „Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr länger aus.", sagte Sirius einfach, dieses Mal keinen Blickkontakt zu James herstellend. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete James lässig, eine Hand nach Sirius Koffer ausstreckend. Er ließ seine Stimme und Handlungen zwanglos wirken; Er wusste, wie schwer es für Sirius war, jemanden um etwas zu bitten.

„Danke.", murmelte Sirius, sein Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet. James berührte seine Schulter.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.", sagte James mit vollkommener Aufrichtigkeit. Er wollte nicht daran denken müssen, dass Sirius in diesem Haus mit seinen verrückten Eltern, seinem verwöhnten, Dunkle Künste besessenen kleinen Bruder und dem gestörten Familienhauselfen, der Sirius als den größten Verräter und die größte Enttäuschung sah, seine Ferien verbringen musste. James hatte schon Angst bekommen, dass sein bester Freund eines Tages unter dem Druck zerbrechen oder so handeln würde, wie es von einem Reinblüter verlangt wurde, sodass er seine Familie glücklich machen würde, was ziemlich zweifelhaft erschien, oder dass er, und das war die wahrscheinlichste Alternative, seine Familie in ihrem Bett ermorden würde.

James Eltern hatten die Neuigkeiten, dass Sirius nun bei ihnen wohnte, ziemlich gelassen aufgenommen. Genau genommen waren sie entzückt, da sie die Blacks herzlich ablehnten, aber von Sirius sehr angetan waren. Vernünftigerweise gingen sie den Jungs aus dem Weg, während James und Sirius Tag und Nacht an ihren Quidditch Fähigkeiten arbeiteten, so laut wie eine Herde Elefanten im Haus herumtrampelten, Mahlzeiten verdrückten, die so groß waren, dass man eine ganze Armee hätte ernähren können, Eulen mit Briefen an die halbe Schülerschar von Hogwarts verschickten und dutzende Scherze von _Zonkos Scherzartikelladen_ nach Hause brachten.

Nun wieder im Hogwarts Express sitzend, waren James und Sirius mehr als nur bereit ihre anderen Freunde der Rumtreiber, wie sich James, Sirius, Remus und Peter nannten, wieder zu treffen, um für das nächste Jahr neue Pläne zu schmieden. Sirius war besonders gespannt auf ihre Pläne für ihr vorletztes Jahr des Chaos. Sich auf dem Fensterplatzsitz zurücklehnend und unruhig die Passanten nach einem Zeichen von Remus oder Peter beobachtend, winkte Sirius den Schülern, die er kannte und mochte, gelegentlich zu und gab ein Kommentar zu denjenigen ab, die er nicht mochte.

„Da ist Schniefelus.", höhnte Sirius. „Noch schleimiger als letztes Jahr. Ich frage mich, ob er schon ein Todesser ist oder ob er selbst für Voldemorts Geschmack ein wenig zu schleimig ist." Doch James lachte nicht über den Witz seines besten Freundes und sah Snape auch nicht an ihrem Abteil vorbeigehen. Er wollte nicht zu Snape hinaufschauen und wieder an den letzten Frühling nach den ZAGs erinnert werden.

Letzten Frühling, den die Rumtreiber nun als den _Lily Evans Vorfall_ bezeichneten, hatte sich James wieder einmal mit dem üblichen Snape, alias Schniefelus, quälen befasst, als sich Lily Evans plötzlich für Snape einsetzte. Die ganze demütigende Folge gipfelte sich darin, dass _seine_ große Liebe ihn einen arroganten Quälgeist nannte, ihm sagend, dass er sie ganz krank mache und sie eher mit dem Riesenkraken als mit ihm ausgehen würde. So sehr er auch hasste es zuzugeben, doch ihre Worte hatten ihn den ganzen Sommer geschmerzt und verfolgt. Doch das sollte jetzt der Vergangenheit angehören, denn James hatte einen Plan.

Er wollte Lily Evans dazu bringen, ihn zu lieben.

James würde schon noch herausfinden, was genau Lily an ihm so störte und er würde damit aufhören, egal was es ihn kostete. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass Lily ihn hasste.

Ein weibliches Lachen brachte James Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück in den Hogwarts Express. James kannte dieses Lachen, auch wenn sie nur wenig lachte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Eifersüchtig streckte James seinen Kopf in den Gang, um zu sehen, wer Lily Evans zum Lachen brachte.

Und da war sie. Eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen, die immer noch ihre Muggel Klamotten trugen, stand vor einem der Abteile. Ein Mädchen mit glänzend rotem Haar, die sich ihren Weg durch die anderen Mädchen bahnte, hatte über ihre Schulter zu einer ihrer Freundinnen gesehen und ihr etwas zugehaucht. Als sie wieder nach vorn schaute und den Gang weiter in seine Richtung ging, hörte James sein Herz in seinen Ohren schlagen und spürte den bekannten Hüpfer in seiner Magengegend, der gleiche, der ihn schon seit fünf Jahren in Momenten wie diesen einholte.

Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily Evans hatte gerade den wohl schlimmsten Sommer ihres gesamten Lebens verbracht.

Sie war für die Sommerferien wieder zurück nach Surrey gekommen, wie gewöhnlich. Ihre Eltern waren ganz entzückt sie wieder zu sehen und hatten viele Fragen über die Schule, wie gewöhnlich, und ihre Schwester Petunia war schrecklich zu ihr, wie gewöhnlich.

Es war erst die zweite Ferienwoche, als das furchtbar _ungewöhnliche_ Ereignis geschah.

Petunia hatte einen Freund mit nach Hause gebracht, „einen Verehrer", wie sie ihn nannte, zur Zustimmung von Mr. und Mrs Evans zu ihrer Verlobung. Sie hatte Vernon Dursley zum Tee eingeladen, bei dem Lily zum Glück nicht anwesend gewesen war, doch dann hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er nicht auch noch zum Abendessen bleiben wollte. Als Lily dann vom Tee bei ihrer Freundin Alice Prewett zurückkam, wurde sie aus heiterem Himmel getroffen.

Ihre Familie saß zusammen mit einem fremden jungen Mann im Wohnzimmer, der mit ihrem Vater in scharfen Tönen redete und seine Fäuste zum Nachdruck in die Höhe warf, während er über seine aktuellen Geschäfte sprach und Petunia ihm regelrecht an den Lippen hing.

„Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn, wenn die Leute sagen, dass sie verhungern und nicht arbeiten können, um ihre Familie zu ernähren.", sagte Vernon, als Lily hineinkam, seine Faust auf den Kaffeetisch schlagend, sodass die Kaffeetassen hüpften. „Die sind doch alle bloß faul, das ist es doch. Wollen nicht arbeiten wie ehrliche, normale Leute, wenn sie sich genauso gut zurücklehnen und beschweren können. Verfrachtet sie alle ans Ende der Welt und dann werden wir ja sehen, ob sie nicht doch arbeiten können! Und dann diese so genannten Feministinnen." Doch Vernons Sicht über die Geschlechterbedingte Revolution musste dann doch auf einen anderen Tag verschoben werden, da er genau in diesem Moment eine erstarrte Lily auf der Türschwelle erblickte, die sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob dieser pompöse Mann ein Witz war oder nicht.

„Du bist dann wohl Petunias Schwester.", sagte Vernon in dem gleichen Ton wie andere Leute wohl gesagt hätten: „Du bist wohl Satan." - „Lily, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm.", sagte Lily, immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie nun aus der ganzen Situation machen sollte.

„Petunia hat mit bereits alles über dich erzählt.", fuhr Vernon mit sichtlich gezwungener Höflichkeit fort. Natürlich wollte er einen guten Eindruck bei den Evans hinterlassen, neben seiner Missbilligung gegenüber ihrer jüngeren Tochter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich wieder in die Gesellschaft einfügen wirst.", fügte Vernon eher fragwürdig hinzu. Da ihm die Blicke der Evans zunehmend unangenehmer wurden und er sich dazu entschied vielleicht doch noch ein wenig optimistischer zu sein, fügte er mit falschem Beifallsruf hinzu: „Ja, da gibt es mit Sicherheit noch Hoffnung für dich."

„Entschuldigung?" Lily war durch und durch verwirrt, erst recht, als Petunia Vernon zum stillschweigen bat. Ihre Eltern stellten sich als ebenso verblüfft heraus wie sie. Doch Vernon weigerte sich noch etwas zu sagen, da er endlich von Petunia entnahm, dass er gerade eben in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

Ein ziemlich ungemütliches Abendessen folgte, wobei Vernon immer noch versuchte Mr. und Mrs Evans Zustimmung zu bekommen. Erst als Vernon gegangen war und nur unter tiefsten Drohungen ihrer Eltern, enthüllte Petunia endlich, dass sie Vernon erzählt hatte: Lily war nach einer vergeudeten Jugend voller Kriminalität in das _St. Agnes Heim für unheilbar kriminelle Mädchen_ eingewiesen worden, deswegen war sie nur so selten daheim und deswegen sprach Petunia auch nie so viel über sie.

„Oh, Petunia, wie konntest du nur?", stieß Mrs Evans aus, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verdeckend.

„Wie konntest du nur so eine schreckliche Lüge über deine eigene Schwester erzählen?", donnerte Mr. Evans, seine Arme um seine Frau legend.

„Und was hätte ich ihm dann sagen sollen?", zischte Petunia bitter. „Die Wahrheit? Hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass meine Schwester so etwas wie eine unnatürliche Missgeburt ist? Dass, wenn sie jeden Herbst wieder in dieser Schule ist, diesem verrückten Ort, wo man ihr beibringt, wie man Menschen in Kröten verwandelt und wer weiß was noch und dass sie das mit eurem Einverständnis tut? Zumindest konnte die Geschichte, die ich Vernon erzählt hatte auch normalen Leuten passieren." Petunia drehte sich zu Lily um. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach normal sein?", hatte sie Lily angefaucht und dann den Raum fluchtartig verlassen.

So ging es nun schon ein paar Tage zwischen Petunia und ihren Eltern, doch im Endeffekt hatte sie Vernon nichts gesagt, was hieß, dass Lily die meiste Zeit des Sommers zusammen mit jemandem, der glaubte, sie sei eine Kriminelle, im gleichen Haus verbringen musste, da Vernon nach diesem besagten Abend öfter hereinschneite. Er beäugte Lily immer verdächtig, als könne sie plötzlich alle fesseln und schmutzige Worte an die Wände des Esszimmers sprühen, bevor sie dann auf einem Motorrad mit ihrem schwer tätowierten Freund namens Butch davonfuhr.

Dann, zwei Wochen bevor Lily wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würde, machte Vernon Petunia einen Antrag, was bedeutete, dass sie die letzten zwei Wochen ihrer Ferien damit verbringen musste, Petunias aufgeregten Schreie und Vernons brausen zu ihrem Vater über die finanziellen Vorschläge und ehrenvollen Aussagen ertragen zu müssen, gefolgt davon, dass sie sich ansehen musste, wie sich ihre Schwester und Vernon mit riesig verabscheuenden Hundeaugen anschauten, während sie eine gut durchdachte, prunkvolle Hochzeit für den nächsten Sommer planten.

Ihre Mutter über einen enormen Berg von zuckerwattefarbigem Tüll einen Tag vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts hinweg ansehend, nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte ihr nun endlich die Frage, die sich seit der „fröhlichen Ankündigung", wie Vernon sie nannte, in ihrem Gemüt befand.

„Mum?", fing Lily zögernd an, stets mit dem Tüllschleifen binden für Petunias Einladungen fortfahrend. „Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher, in Anbetracht auf Petunia und Vernon?"

Mrs Evans seufzte und nach einer kleinen Pause antwortete sie dann endlich: „Ja, ich nehme an, das sind wir."

„Aber warum? Wie?", fragte Lily, um die ganze Situation verstehen zu können. „Ihr mögt ihn doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass wir ihn mögen.", antwortete Mrs Evans mit einem Lächeln. „Aber er kann ihr das Leben geben, das sie sich wünscht. Normalität ist extrem wichtig für Petunia und es scheint so, als ob auch Vernon dies so empfindet. Sie werden ein nettes, normales Leben zusammen haben. Nicht jeder ist so außergewöhnlich wie du, mein Schatz.", lächelte Mrs Evans ihrer jüngeren Tochter liebevoll zu. „Nicht jeder hat so große Träume wie du. Aber so lange sie glücklich sind, macht das auch nichts. Vernon macht deine Schwester glücklich und sie liebt ihn und das ist es doch, was zählt. Sie passen zusammen, Lily."

Sie passten in der Tat zusammen. Lily konnte sich ihr Leben ausmalen, mit Vernon, der über seinen Tag im Büro und das Parlament brauste, und Petunia, glücklich von ihrer launischen kleinen Schwester weg zu sein, den Atem anhaltend, wann immer Vernon etwas sagte, und ihm sein Getränk bringend. Auch wenn dies vollkommen jenseits Lilys Vorstellungen lag, dass sich jemand ein Leben wie dieses wünschte, schien es so, als das ihre Schwester dies tat. Mit großer Erlösung durchschritt Lily am ersten September die Absperrung zwischen der Plattform neun und zehn am Bahnhof Kings Cross, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wo das Leben noch einen Sinn machte.


	3. Kap 2: Eine bittersüße Wiedervereinigung

**Kapitel 2: **Eine bittersüße Wiedervereinigung

_Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Lily Evans ließ sich rückwärts mit einem Seufzer auf ihr Himmelbett fallen. Sie war nach der langen Zugfahrt, dem Willkommenfest und ihren Vertrauensschüler Pflichten vollkommen ausgepowert und durch und durch aufgewühlt durch die Anzahl der vermissten Schüler von Hogwarts. Als Muggelgeborene war es für Lily einfacher den rauen Realitäten der Zaubererwelt auszuweichen; Während der Ferien fuhr sie immer nach Hause nach Surrey, wo die Leute noch nie etwas von Zauberern oder noch nicht einmal etwas von Bösewichten gehört hatten; Ihre Familie blieb von Voldemorts Terrorherrschaft unbeeinflusst. Selbst wenn sie ein Teil der magischen Gemeinschaft war, befand sie sich dennoch hinter den relativ sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts; Man sagte, dass, wo immer sich Dumbledore aufhielt, der einzig sichere Ort in der Zaubererwelt war, weil Dumbledore der einzige Zauberer war, den Voldemort fürchtete.

Dumbledore. Ein weiterer Punkt, den man auf einer wachsenden Liste hinzufügen musste. Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Dumbledore jemals so alt gesehen zu haben, wie an diesem Abend beim Fest. Und das ging Lily unter die Haut. Wer könnte sie jemals durch diese schrecklichen Ereignisse führen, wenn nicht Dumbledore?

Lilys Gedanken wurden durch das Eintreten der anderen drei Zimmerbewohner, Morwenna Marchbanks, Dorcas Meadows und Alice Prewett, unterbrochen, die genauso düster dreinblickten wie Lily sich fühlte. Die drei Mädchen hatten im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum jeden Fetzen eines Gerüchts aufgenommen, den sie beim Fest nicht mitbekommen hatten und wie Lily bemerkte, waren es nicht die üblich verbreiteten Gerüchte, die durch die Schule gingen.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?", forschte Lily, sich aufsetzend, besorgt nach. Morwenna seufzte und ging auf das gegenüberliegende Bett von Lily zu, bevor sie antwortete.

„Na ja, es gibt ja keine guten Neuigkeiten mehr, oder? Frank Longbottom hat uns gesagt, dass es allein in unserem Jahrgang zwei weitere Vermisste gibt - von Ravenclaw. Dorothy Doge, sie und ihre Familie verstecken sich irgendwo, sagt man, und Ronan Digby, keiner weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist."

„Zwei weitere von Ravenclaw, das macht dann insgesamt acht.", grübelte Lily und hakte sie an ihren Fingern ab. „Elf Hufflepuffs und natürlich die sechs Gryffindors und von den Erstklässlern wissen wir ja auch noch nicht viel."

„Komisch, dass die Slytherins noch nicht einen aus ihren Reihen verloren haben.", kommentierte Dorcas trocken von ihrem Platz neben Lily aus. „Ich wette, Bellatrix Black oder Erebus Avery könnten uns etwas über Ronan Digby oder die anderen erzählen."

Für ein paar Minuten kehrte bei den Mädchen Stille ein, sie waren alle in ihre Gedanken versunken.

„Ähm, wäre es jetzt schlimm, wenn ich das Thema wechseln würde?", fragte Alice schließlich mit einer schüchternen Stimme.

„Mir wäre ein fröhlicheres Thema auch lieber.", sagte Lily und lächelte Alice an.

„Weißt du, Lils, Frank Longbottom hat uns auch ein paar andere Dinge erzählt.", sagte Morwenna schamhaft. „Von einer speziellen Gruppe, weißt du?"

Lily lehnte sich für die neuesten Gerüchte begierig nach vorn. „Und wer könnte das wohl sein?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Na wer wohl, James Potter natürlich.", antwortete Morwenna unschuldig und ignorierte Lilys widerwillige Grimasse. „Man munkelt, dass er sich seiner Liebe zu dir immer noch bekennt."

„Nicht dieser Idiot! Warum stehen die furchtbaren Kerle immer auf mich? Alle Typen, die ich für ein Date auswählen würde, sterben plötzlich eines frühen Todes.", sagte Lily in einem Ton voller Abneigung.

„Du hattest eben ganz übles Pech, Lils.", lachte Alice in sich hinein. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das zweite Jahr, als-" doch sie brach ab, als Lily ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Nun komm schon Lily!", warf Morwenna ein. „Er ist vielleicht ein Idiot und Angeber, aber ziehst du einen frühzeitigen Tod eher vor, als auch nur einmal mit ihm auszugehen? Wie kannst du nur jemanden so sehr hassen, obwohl du ihn nicht einmal wirklich kennst?"

„Es ist eher die Art, wie er andere Leute behandelt.", erklärte Lily. „Nimm nur mal das Beispiel, wie er Severus Snape letztes Jahr behandelt hat. Snape ist vielleicht ein Schleimbeutel, der fragwürdig viel über die Dunklen Künste weiß, doch was hat er Potter getan, dass er öffentlich gedemütigt werden musste? Potter verhext oder demütigt einfach alle schwächeren Menschen, nur weil er es eben kann und das ist feige und bösartig. Ich möchte Potter gar nicht besser kennen lernen; Er ist ein tyrannisierender Wichser, der jemanden braucht, der ihn mal zu einer anständigen Größe zusammenstutzt."

„Ich glaube, da hat Lily nicht ganz Unrecht.", redete Alice offen in ihrer ruhigen Art. „Die Art und Weise, wie Menschen andere Menschen behandeln, sagt viel über sie selbst aus."

„Und ich glaube, dass Potter nicht ganz so schwarz ist wie es aussieht.", blieb Morwenna bei ihrem Punkt. „Ich kenne James schon seit Jahren und natürlich hat er Fehler, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er all das ist, was du gesagt hast, Lily."

„Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir alle zustimmen nicht zuzustimmen.", sagte Dorcas hastig, den sturen Ausdruck in Lilys Augen wieder erkennend.

„So lange mich keiner dazu zwingen wird, mit ihm auszugehen, ist das kein Problem.", sagte Lily, mit den Achseln zuckend. Sie beabsichtigte nicht von ihrer Meinung abzuweichen, doch kannte es dennoch an, dass James Potter eine Freundin an seiner Seite hatte, die ihn verteidigte.

Auch Morwenna zuckte mit den Schulten und die Ankunft von Kathleen Kirkpatrick, der fünften und letzten Zimmermitbewohnerin, beendete die eigensinnige Konversation, da sich die Mädchen nun zusammensetzten und ein langes Gespräch entfachten.

* * *

Severus Snape sah durch verschleierte Augen ein paar seiner kämpfenden Hausgenossen zu, wie sie sich hastig in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzogen. Von einer langen Liste ungeschriebener Regeln, die den Kodex des Slytherin Hauses regierten, war diese ganz oben dabei: _Lausche niemals heimlich bei einem geheimen Treffen im Gemeinschaftsraum, zu dem du nicht eingeladen wurdest._ Diese Regel galt ganz besonders für dieses Treffen, zu dem nur sehr wenige Zutritt hatten.

Manche der besten Reinblüter Familien waren heute Abend vertreten: Black, Lestrange, Avery und natürlich Snape. Alle alten Namen. Alle machtvollen und natürlich auch reinen.

Namen wurden niemals aufgelistet bei solchen Treffen. Wer auch immer diese Treffen organisierte – meistens war es Bellatrix Black – würde einfach den anderen davon erzählen und das Passwort „wenige Auserwählte" verwenden.

Und diese wenigen änderten sich auch nie. Es waren immer dieselben sieben: Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Seth Wilkes, Erebus Avery und er selbst, Severus Snape.

Sie hatten sich all die Jahre im Slytherin Haus zusammengetan, aufgrund ihrer Interessen, Fähigkeiten, gemeinsamen Vorteile – und natürlich auch wegen dem Interesse des Fortschritts des Dunklen Lords.

Würden sie einmal Hogwarts verlassen, würde ihre wirkliche Schulung beginnen – wie man dem Dunklen Lord am besten gefallen konnte. Dann würden sie alle ihre Plätze an seiner Seite einnehmen und die neuen Befehle ausführen. Sie würden als seine Elite ausgewählt, um seine loyalsten Anhänger zu werden.

Bellatrix Black lehnte sich nach vorn und fing an in einem sanften Ton zu sprechen, der jedoch keines ihrer Worte zu tragen schien. „Ich mache es kurz. Wir wollen keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen."

Als Bellatrix einschläfernde Stimme weiterbrummte, erlaubte sich Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit im Raum umherwandern zu lassen und betrachtete die anderen, die ihrem Geheimtreffen in einem anderen Ende des Raumes beisaßen. Alle hörten Bellatrix Plänen für die Aufnahme der Neulinge und ihren Rängen gespannt zu, und dies führte dazu, dass Wilkes sich mit einem bösartigen Glitzern in den Augen für eine Muggel Hetzjagd einsetzte, an der er einmal teilgenommen hatte. Snape kümmerte sich nicht weniger um dieses Thema wie um die anderen.

Für eine Muggel Hetzjagd konnte er sich nicht erwärmen – eigentlich empfand er eine tiefe Abneigung dagegen. Die Reinheit des Zaubererbluts war _ein_ Interesse, aber sicherlich nicht das wichtigste. Dummheit und Ungeschicktheit waren die wahren Verbrechen, daran war Severus interessiert und er war bereits auf einige Zauberer mit langem Stammbaum gestoßen, die garantiert beides waren. Zudem, wenn man schon mal dort angekommen war, würde es Snape auch nicht interessieren, andere „passende" Zauberer zu dieser Seite zu bekehren. Keine dieser Dinge waren es, die Snape zu Voldemorts Seite gezogen hatten.

Es war Unsterblichkeit, das Versprechen über Leben und Tod richten zu können, die Snape wie eine Motte zur Flamme von Voldemorts Visionen geführt hatte. Unsterblichkeit, Macht – die Fähigkeit Berühmtheit und Ruhm zu erobern, die Gezeiten des Todes zu überschreiten und Voldemorts Ergebenheit zu diesen Zielen, faszinierte Severus. Es waren Höhen, nach denen er strebte, sodass er versuchte diese durch das Zaubertrank Brauen und seine Studien über Okklumentik und die Dunklen Küste zu erforschen.

Voldemort bemerkte, dass Severus Snape seine Besessenheiten teilte und ein wertvoller Gewinn in seinem Erlangen dieser Fähigkeiten werden könnte. Demnach war er sehr daran interessiert, dass Snape während Hogwarts Fortschritte machte und setzte sich dafür ein, dass andere Schlüsselfiguren nichts von Snapes Potential und Voldemorts Interesse an ihm bemerkten. Zudem genoss Snape ein hohes Ansehen im Hause Slytherin; Die anderen respektierten ihn aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten und Intelligenz, ein Respekt, der sich aufgrund seiner Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler im letzten Jahr noch weiter intensiviert hatte, sie erkannten ihn als einen, der inmitten Voldemorts Kreis aufgenommen wurde, an.

Snape war nicht undankbar für die Erhebung in diesen Stand; Er wusste nur zu gut, wäre Voldemort nicht so interessiert an ihm, dann wäre er die Zielscheibe für alle anderen in Slytherin und auch außerhalb, besonders für Gryffindor. Doch Snape, von Natur aus skeptisch, blickte lüstern auf die blinde, unausbrechbare und fragwürdige Hingabe, die die meisten anderen spürten. Nichts, so weit sich Snape erinnerte, verdiente solch eine vollkommene Treue.

Snape wurde durch die Geräusche der anderen aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass das Treffen vorbei und es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Severus war gerade dabei aufzustehen und zu seinem Schlafsaal zu gehen, als Rodolphus Lestranges Stimme durch die Unruhe ertönte.

„Snape, Avery, habt ihr eine Minute?" Snape nickte einmal und ging zu den schon wartenden: Lestrange, Bellatrix und Avery.

Rodolphus Lestrange war ein Siebtklässler, groß, gut aussehend, kaltherzig und so flüssig wie Quecksilber, sowie äußerlich als auch von seinem Charakter ausgehend. Er und Bellatrix hatten seit zwei Jahren, wenn nicht noch länger, eine tief verzerrte, demnach bizarr enge Beziehung. Severus nahm an, dass er nicht so überrascht sein sollte, aufgrund der Leistungsfähigkeit für Hingabe; Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie zwei von Voldemorts sehnlichsten Anhängern.

Bellatrix lehnte sich wie immer an Lestranges Arm und streichelte mit ihren Fingern seinen Unterarm. Snape spürte auf einmal einen plötzlichen Ansturm von Ärger; Er war nicht in der Stimmung noch die üblichen Spiele seiner Hausgenossen mitzumachen, nicht wenn es schon so spät war und er noch einiges vor dem Schlafengehen erledigen musste.

„Nun, Rodolphus?", warf Severus lässig ein, seine Ungeduld zeigend.

Bellatrix Black sah ihn mit einem kleinen, psychotischen Lächeln an, welches in gewisser Hinsicht schon ein wenig mütterlich war. „Severus hat keine Zeit für uns, mein Liebling.", damit adressierte sie Lestrange, ihre Stimme wie immer einschläfernd, wobei ihr ganzer innerer Glanz Snape an eine Katze erinnerte, die gerade voller Vergnügen etwas verschlungen hatte. „Sollen wir ihnen es nun zeigen?"

Ohne eine weitere Warnung rollte Bellatrix Rodolphus rechten Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihnen einen kleinen schwarzen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange herausgeschlängelt kam, welcher in Rodolphus rechtem Unterarm eingraviert war. Dieses Brandmal schien noch sehr neu zu sein; Um dieses Mal herum war immer noch ein roter Rand, was zeigte, dass es wohl immer noch ziemlich schmerzhaft war. Wenn es wehtat, dann zeigte Rodolphus es nicht; Er behielt seinen üblichen kalten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ihr wisst natürlich, was es ist.", gab Rodolphus flach zurück. Avery nickte langsam, doch Snape bewegte keinen Muskel. „Der Dunkle Lord wollte mich mit diesem Symbol der Treue und Brüderlichkeit belohnen, es ist gerade mal vier Tage alt. Er will euch auch wissen lassen, dass auch ihr bald geehrt werdet." Lestrange blickte von Einem zum Anderen, mit einem fanatischen Glitzern in seinen Augen, der ihn an Bellatrix erinnerte. „Er glaubt, ihr seid bereit und es Wert für seine vollkommene Treue." Lestrange blickte sie noch einmal mit einem flüchtigen Blick an. „Und wenn ihr in der Tat für diese Ehre bereit seid, werdet ihr angesichts dieser Ehre auch nicht zögern." Und damit blieb Lestranges Blick bei Snape hängen.

Snape war nicht dumm, er erkannte eine Warnung, wenn er sie hörte. Voldemort mag vielleicht von Snapes Fähigkeiten überzeugt sein, doch Lestrange war es nicht. Snape wusste, dass er nicht die Hingabe zeigte wie all die anderen, er brachte sogar manchen ihrer Ideale Verachtung entgegen und Lestrange verdächtigte ihn deswegen schon seit längerem.

‚_Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und hisst die Segel.'_, sagte Lestranges kalter Blick, der keine Worte brauchte. _‚__Oder der Dunkle Lord wird von meinen Verdächtigungen Gehör finden.'_

Snape zuckte nicht eine Sekunde lang mit der Wimper, hob nur eine Augenbraue und ging dann zu den Treppen, die in seinen Schlafsaal führten. Bellatrix fing nun an Lestranges Mal zu liebkosen. Avery folgte Snape, scheinbar zu sehr geehrt, um irgendwelche Worte zu finden und sicherlich auch, um Lestranges und Blacks bizarrem Sexleben nicht eine Sekunde länger als notwendig beiwohnen zu müssen. Stille begleitete Severus für einen Moment, da auch er von seinen Gedanken übermannt wurde.

Voldemort hatte seine Treue und Hingabe geerntet, von dieser Überzeugung ließ sich Snape nicht abbringen. Aber das Dunkle Mal würde wieder ganz neue Erwartungen und Aufgaben mit sich bringen, Dinge, von denen Snape noch nicht wusste, ob er schon bereit dafür war.

Oder, reflektierte er, von denen er noch nicht wusste, ob er schon bereit dafür sein wollte.


	4. Kap 3: Unwillkommene Anträge

**Kapitel 3: **Unwillkommene Anträge

Gähnend schlurfte Lily die Treppe hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Obwohl es erst Oktober war, nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie erst im sechsten Jahr waren, hatten die meisten Professoren die Sechstklässler mit Hausaufgaben überschüttet, als Vorbereitung auf die UTZs. Demzufolge, plus ihre Vertrauensschüler Aufgaben, hatte Lily in der letzten Nacht nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen. Schließlich würde sie heute Morgen noch ein wenig Schlaf finden, doch sie war immer noch erschöpft und hatte den heutigen Tag schon für ein Vertrauensschüler Treffen wegen dem Hogsmeade Wochenende vom und das darauf folgende Halloweenfest, sowie Unmengen an Hausaufgaben verplant. Zudem, erinnerte sich Lily, wollte sie den Brief an ihre Eltern auch endlich abschicken und sich eventuell an den bevorstehenden Zaubertrankaufsatz begeben.

Lilys Träumerei wurde durch die Erkenntnis unterbrochen, dass der Hufflepuff Tisch, aus irgendeinem Grund, ziemlich überrascht von ihrem Erscheinen zu sein schien. Sie flüsterten und gestikulierten alle aufgeregt in ihre Richtung und mehrere Mädchen sahen sogar ziemlich aggressiv aus.

Unbehaglich ging Lily auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu, doch als sie den benachbarten Hufflepuff Tisch passierte, stand einer von ihnen, ein Siebtklässler, den sie vage als Gilderoy Lockhart erkannte, auf und schenkte Lily - wie er es nannte - ein blendendes Lächeln. Noch unbehaglicher ging Lily ein paar Schritte weiter, nicht wissend, was dieses komische Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.

Lockhart brachte seine ohnehin schon makellosen Schulroben in Ordnung und tätschelte seine glatten Haare, bevor er mit einer heiteren Stimme zu sprechen anfing.

„Lily Evans?", fing Lockhart mit einem weiteren breiten Grinsen an. „Heute ist dein Glückstag, weil heute dein lang unerhörter Traum in Erfüllung gehen wird." Um einen dramatischen Effekt einzubauen, machte er eine kleine Pause, die allerdings ziemlich unnötig war, da er sowieso die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle auf sich hatte. Lilys Kopf war so errötet, er fühlte sich wörtlich so an, als fing er Feuer.

Lockhart nahm Lilys Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, doch Lilys Blick voller entsetzter Empörung und drohender Gefahr ließ ihn Einhalt gebieten, sodass er sie auf ungeschickte Weise festhielt und für einen Moment in Verlegenheit geriet.

Unglücklicherweise gewann Lockhart seine Fassung wieder und er fuhr mit seiner blamablen Bekanntmachung fort. „Lily, ich bin geblendet von deinem läutenden Lachen und deiner feurigen Schönheit. Ganz einfach hast du mein Herz überraschend genommen und es kann nun nicht mehr still sein. Es schreit nach dir und du musst ihm antworten. Lily Evans, vor unser aller Freunde, Feinde, geschätzten Professoren und anderen Glückwünschern, möchtest du mich zum Hogsmeade Wochenende begleiten?"

„Vergib mir, wenn ich dein Herz so überraschend erobert habe, sicherlich bist du von deinem guten Schicksal überwältigt.", fügte Lockhart als Zusatzgedanken noch hinzu, da Lily nicht sofort antwortete. Ihrerseits war Lily sprachlos von dem Grad ihrer Demütigung, die sie gerade erfuhr und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Rage unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Lily entriss ihre Hand aus Lockharts lächerlichem Griff und atmete tief durch.

„NEIN!", schrie sie aus vollem Hals, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und die Große Halle verließ.

„Ich, ähm, gebe dir ein wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, nicht wahr?", rief Lockhart ihrem zurückweichenden Rücken hinterher. Dann wandte er sich seinem anwesenden Publikum zu, wobei die Meisten zu kichern anfingen. „Frauen.", gluckste Lockhart unüberzeugend. „Müssen einen immer so zappeln lassen, nicht wahr?", damit ließ sich Lockhart wieder auf die Bank nieder, niedergeschlagen aussehend, wobei die Hälfte der weiblichen Hufflepuffs, die nun fröhlicher wirkten als bei Lilys Ankunft, ihr Bestes gaben, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Drüben am Gryffindor Tisch lachte sich Sirius aufgrund der sich gerade abgespielten Szene tot.

„Hast… du… Evans… Gesicht… gesehen?", keuchte Sirius vor lauter Lachen. „Ich… dachte… sie… würde... platzen!", sagte Sirius sich nach vorne beugend, als ihn eine neue Welle der Fröhlichkeit überkam. Morwenna Marchbanks warf ihm einen äußerst angewiderten Blick zu, bevor sie aufstand, um Lily zu suchen.

„Nun komm schon… es war lustig… sie sah wie ein… Chinesischer Feuerball aus."

Alice Prewett blickte Sirius über den Tisch hinweg voller Unentschlossenheit finster an. Nach einem weiteren Moment seines Keuchens, schien sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, trat ihm geschickt gegen das Schienbein, bevor sie Morwenna folgte.

„Au!", heulte Sirius auf, alle Spuren der Fröhlichkeit vergessen. „Nun ja, es war lustig.", verteidigte er sich vor James, der ernstlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein schien.

„Halt die Klappe, Tatze!", fuhr ihn James an, sich zum Eingang der Großen Halle umdrehend.

„Sie hätte mich nicht treten müssen!", sagte Sirius sich zu Remus umdrehend.

Remus schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Ich hätte es ja selbst getan, Tatze, doch sie hätte mich dann wohl geschlagen." Diese Äußerung war gefolgt von heftigem Nicken von Kathleen Kirkpatrick und Dorcas Meadows, die ihn beide finster drohend ansahen.

„Ich fand, es war lustig.", bat Peter auf beruhigende Weise an.

Irgendwie schien Sirius dadurch nicht getröstet worden zu sein.

Im Gryffindor Turm schritt Lily den Sechstklässler Schlafsaal wütend auf und ab, ihr Gesicht immer noch errötet, während Alice und Morwenna von einem der Betten aufsahen.

„Wie kann dieser Idiot es wagen, mich vor der GESAMTEN SCHULE zu demütigen?", donnerte Lily nicht zum ersten Mal los.

„Ich glaube, er dachte, es sei romantisch.", bat Morwenna zögernd an.

„Seit wann sind Romantik und öffentliche Demütigung das Gleiche? Selbst Professor Dumbledore hat in sich hineingelacht.", schrie Lily.

„Seit _Lockhart Dem Großen Idioten_.", betonte Alice als Antwort auf Lilys erste Frage. „Und Professor Dumbledore hat NICHT in sich hineingelacht."

„Doch hat er!", beharrte Lily. „Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

„Wenn das so ist, dann bloß wegen Gilderoy und nicht wegen dir, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er ein eingebildeter Idiot ist.", beruhigte Alice Lily.

„Wie kann ich jemals wieder mein Gesicht außerhalb dieser Wände blicken lassen?", jammerte Lily, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrabend. „Die gesamte Schule lacht über mich."

Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür, Kathleen und Dorcas enthüllend, Essen und Trinken tragend und gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt für Lilys Geständnis auftauchend.

„Die gesamt Schule lacht nicht über dich.", sagte Dorcas gefestigt. „Nur Sirius Black und Alice hat ihn dafür hart ans Schienbein getreten; Das hat ihn sofort zum Stillschweigen gebracht." Die anderen kicherten, als Alice errötete, sichtlich beschämt aussehend.

„Hast du ihn wirklich getreten?", fragte Morwenna ungläubig.

„Natürlich hat sie das.", sagte Kathleen stolz, ihren Arm um Alices Schulter legend.

„Das war ein großer Moment für die Frauenwelt.", kicherte Dorcas. „Er hat ein wenig von dem Schmerz zurückbekommen, den er anderen Hexen überall zugefügt hat." Die Mädchen lachten schon wieder, ihre Stimmung um einiges fröhlicher, während Kathleen und Dorcas den anderen Toast, sowie Gebäck und Kürbissaft reichten.

Neben ihren Gegensätzen und der beliebten Weisheit, dass Mädchen in einer Gruppe nicht zurechtkommen würden, kamen die fünf Gryffindor Sechstklässlerinnen bemerkenswert gut miteinander klar; Sie waren alle sehr eng befreundet und hielten gegen die rauflustigen und chauvinistischen Rumtreiber, die boshaften Slytherin Mädchen und alle anderen chaotischen Idioten zusammen, die ihre gemeinschaftliche Ruhe stören wollten.

Und sie waren definitiv verschieden. Alice, mit ihrem engelhaften Gesicht, ihren wuscheligen blonden Haaren und blauen Knopfaugen und ihrem sympathischen Auftreten, war jedermanns Lieblingsvertraute und überraschenderweise zielstrebig aufgrund ihres süßen Verhaltens. Dorcas, eine karamellfarbene Hexe mit Rehförmigen Augen, war schlagfertig und sarkastisch. Kathleen, eine Halbbluthexe mit einer temperamentvollen, überschwänglichen Personalität, war ein sozialer Schmetterling und die Quelle der ganzen Hogwarts Gerüchte. Morwenna war die weltkluge und unerwähnte Gruppenanführerin und Lily war das anerkannte Gehirn, dessen bedauerliches Glück in Sachen Romantik von den anderen des Öfteren defensiv betrachtet wurde.

„Ich nehme an, Potter hat wohl zusammen mit Black gelacht.", sagte Lily mit einem Schaudern, nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Eigentlich war er ganz außer sich wegen dieser Sache.", antwortete Kathleen, ein paar Krümel von ihrer Robe schüttelnd.

„Ihm tut es wahrscheinlich bloß Leid, dass er es nicht als Erstes getan hat.", prustete Lily, wobei ihr Zorn wieder zurückkehrte. „Und das bringt uns wieder zu dem Problem, wie ich mich hier um alles in der Welt jemals wieder Blicken lassen kann."

„Die Meisten werden über Lockhart lachen, nicht über dich.", betonte Dorcas vernünftig.

„Die Slytherins werden sich vielleicht über dich lustig machen, aber das sind doch sowieso nur verdammte Arschlöcher, da kann man nichts Anderes erwarten.", bekräftigte Morwenna Dorcas Aussage.

„Klasse! Einfach nur große Klasse! Ich kann mich in Hogwarts wegen Lockhart nicht mehr blicken lassen und ich kann ihn noch nicht einmal erwürgen, ohne sofort nach Askaban geschickt zu werden, um dort dann zu verrotten.", stieß Lily frustriert aus.

„Sieh es doch mal positiv, Lils.", sprach Dorcas etwas schleppend in einem trockenen Ton. „In Askaban musst du dann wenigstens niemand anderen außer die Dementoren sehen, und soweit ich weiß, haben die von dieser kleinen Episode noch nichts mitbekommen."

Lily entschied weise, sich für den Rest des Tages in ihrem Schlafsaal zu verbarrikadieren, aber sie konnte sich nicht unendlich lange verstecken. Zum Einen durfte sie ihr Vertrauensschüler Treffen nicht verpassen und sie vermutete, je früher sie sich dem Rest der Welt wieder zeigte, desto schneller würde das Geflüster auch wieder aufhören.

Leise schlich sich Lily um zirka Viertel vor Sieben an diesem Abend voller Unruhe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Wie viel Leute waren wohl dort? Vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke.

Verdammt sein sollte ihr Glück, denn alle vier Rumtreiber saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius, wie üblich von einem Rudel Mädchen umgeben, und ein paar andere waren auch noch im Raum verstreut. Lily duckte sich, um die Treppe wieder herauf zu laufen und nach einem alternativen Weg aus dem Gryffindor Turm heraus zu suchen, durch das Fenster, wenn notwendig, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie wurde schon gesichtet.

„Ey! Evans!", bellte Sirius. „Schleichst du dich jetzt fort, um der Bitte von Lockharts Herz zu antworten?" Die Meisten der anwesenden Gryffindors brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Warum verhext du dich nicht selbst, Black?", schnappte Lily zurück, so rot wie ihre Haare werdend und sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zum Portrait machend.

„Scheint fast so, als sei sie tatsächlich so feurig wie die ‚feurige Schönheit' stillschweigend andeutet, hm?", sprach Sirius gedehnt, seine Arme verschränkend, während die Mädchen um ihn herum aufgeregt schnatterten. Lily wirbelte herum.

„Und wie geht es deinem Schienbein, Black?", forschte Lily süßlich nach. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dich Alice nicht zu hart rangenommen hat." Mit diesem abschließenden Schlag, öffnete Lily das Portrait und eilte den Korridor entlang, einen finster dreinblickenden Sirius und eine rot werdende Alice im Gefolge zurücklassend.

„Wow", sagte Frank Longbottom wahrlich bewundernd und warf Alice einen Blick zu, wobei sie noch mehr errötete.

„Geschieht dir ganz Recht, Kumpel!", sagte Remus, Sirius Schulter auf seinem Weg zum Portrait anstoßend.

„Und das ist für dich Treue? Das gefällt mir." Sirius drehte sich entrüstet zu James um, der ebenfalls finster blickte.

„Halt einfach nur die Klappe, Tatze.", grummelte James und stürmte die Treppe herauf, Sirius bei seinen sich um ihn kümmernden Mädchen zurücklassend, welche die Einzigen waren, die Sirius nicht dafür belächelten, dass er von der süßen, kleinen Alice Prewett einen Tritt verpasst bekommen hatte.

James knallte die Schlafsaaltür hinter ihm zu und schoss sich den ihm am nächsten gelegenen Berg Klamotten aus dem Weg, bevor er den Raum unruhig auf und ab schritt, wobei sein Magen von ein paar sehr zwiespältigen Gefühlen aufgewühlt wurde.

Zuallererst war er rasend vor Wut und - das musste er sich eingestehen - komischerweise eifersüchtig, wegen dieser Lockhart Angelegenheit. Wie konnte dieses Arschloch versuchen, sein Eigentum vor der gesamten Schule zu beanspruchen? Sein beabsichtigtes Eigentum von allem, verbesserte sich James.

Natürlich war es auch vollkommen klar, wie verärgert Lily über diese ganze verheerende Angelegenheit war, was demzufolge auch James traurig machte. Auch wenn er es liebte mit anzusehen, wie sie so verdammt wütend werden konnte, ihre Augen aufblitzend, die Fäuste geballt und ihre gerade Körperhaltung. James liebte sie, wenn sie wie üblich ausgeglichen war, der Neid jeden Mädchens, das Objekt der Begierde eines jeden Jungen und sie selbst, wie sie all das ignorierte, einfach so ungezwungen graziös und perfekt. Es war einfach nur toll mit anzusehen, wie sie diese Außenseite einfach abwarf.

Aber nicht so. Nicht mit ihren zitternden Händen und Stimme und dieser Demütigung und Befürchtung, die sich in jeder Faser ihres Körpers breit machte, jede Geste, jedes Wort und jeder Ausdruck.

Doch dann muss natürlich Sirius so sarkastisch und unverhohlen dumme Anmerkungen machen eben Sirius-like, womit er Lily noch mehr verärgert. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hasste James seinen besten Freund. Wie konnte er Lily treten, wenn sie schon am Boden lag? Es war gemein und das alles nur, um Gelächter von ein paar Leuten im Gemeinschaftsraum zu ernten.

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend, einen lässig am Türrahmen lehnenden Sirius enthüllend.

„Was ist los mit dir, Alter, aber als ob ich das nicht schon längst wüsste?", fragte Sirius nach, in den Raum schreitend, um sich an die nächste Wand lehnen zu können.

„Nichts, nichts, was dich zu interessieren hat.", murmelte James, seine Hände in die Hosentasche steckend.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Sirius eine Augenbraue hebend

„Was glaubst du denn, was es bedeutet? Warum hast du gerade jetzt diese Dinge zu Lily gesagt? Warum hast du sie damals ausgelacht?"

„Sieh mal, Krone, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe oder aus dem Rahmen gefallen bin. Wirklich, es tut mir Leid." Sirius ging weiter ins Zimmer. „Aber geh mal wieder einen Schritt zurück, Kumpel. Du hättest zusammen mit mir gelacht, wenn es jemand anderes als Evans gewesen wäre."

James Schultern sanken niedergeschlagen, wissentlich, dass sein bester Freund Recht hatte. Trotzdem sah er Sirius noch immer finster an, dem äußeren Schein Willen.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Krone.", sagte Sirius großmütig grinsend. „Du bist schon verrückt nach Evans, seit du elf bist, du wirst wohl nicht umhin kommen, deine sanfte Seite ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Aber ehrlich, James" Sirius Tonfall ernüchterte sich. „Das könnte deine Chance sein, Evans endlich zu zeigen, dass du nicht mehr der eingebildete Idiot bist."

„Wie genau?", fragte James skeptisch.

Sirius grinste. „Also, ich bin aus dem Rahmen gefallen, nicht wahr?" James nickte verwirrt. „Dann entschuldige dich für mich."

James ansteckendes Grinsen, welches nur wenige Menschen ohne den gewöhnlichen Hauch von Arroganz sahen, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich. Danke, Tatze."

* * *

Unglücklicherweise wurden die Sticheleien erst viel schlimmer, bis sie besser wurde. Lily schien einen ebenso großen Anteil davon abzubekommen wie Lockhart, was bedeutete, dass Lily die nächsten paar Tage mit einer konstanten Anspannung, einer unbefristet schlechten Laune und einer überheizten Sinnesempfindung durch die fortwährenden hitzigen Sprüche ihrer Gleichaltrigen Mitschüler verbrachte.

Bis Freitag Nachmittag hatte Lily nun endgültig genug und war bereit, den nächst Besten, der sie ansprach, zu verhexen. Als sie dann ein „Alles klar, Evans?" hinter sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hörte, drehte sie sich um, ihren Zauberstab bereit, die Zauberformel für den Fledermaus Schreckgespenst Fluch bereits auf den Lippen und sah mitten in das Gesicht von… James Potter.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Evans!", sagte James mit einem schiefen Grinsen, langsam von ihrem Zauberstab zurückweichend.

„Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der richtigen Stimmung, mich mit DIR abzugeben, also lass es uns kurz fassen, OK?" Lilys Temperament ging wie üblich, wenn James in der Nähe war, mit ihr durch und sie war fest entschlossen, keine Gefangenen zu machen. „Nun, um deine Frage, die du mir gerade stellen wolltest, zu beantworten: Ja, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg, um es mit Lockhart zu treiben; Ja, das IST sein Herz, das nach mir ruft, was du gerade hörst und ja wir haben bereits einen Hochzeitstermin ausgemacht. Tatsächlich möchte ich, dass du der Ringträger bist. Da wir das ja jetzt geklärt haben, mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg, denn ich möchte meinen Schatz Gilderoy nicht länger warten lassen, erst Recht nicht, wenn wir es jetzt bereits wie die Tiere treiben könnten."

Tief einatmend, drehte sich Lily auf dem Absatz um und war gerade dabei, den Korridor hinunterzugehen, so schnell wie es ihre Würde erlaubte, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter stoppte.

„Nein, es ist nur… ähm…" James ließ seine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten, was Lily aus Ärger veranlasste, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. „Es ist nur, dass ich mich für das, was Sirius letzte Nacht gesagt hat, entschuldigen möchte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist mein bester Kumpel und so, aber er kann manchmal eben ein Idiot sein, nun ja, er ist aus dem Rahmen gefallen. Du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen, dass sich dein eigenes Haus gegen dich verbündet." James machte eine kleine Pause, wartete voller Qual auf das, was Lily als nächstes sagen würde.

„Danke.", sagte Lily sanft, eine Locke ihres faszinierenden roten Haares um den Finger wickelnd und ihr Gewicht von dem einen auf den anderen Fuß verlagernd.

James war vollkommen verblüfft. Sie hatte ihm gedankt! Höflich! Ohne Sarkasmus! Es war ein so berauschendes Gefühl, in der Tat, dass all die Keckheit, die Lily missbilligte, wieder an die Oberfläche gelangte.

„Weißt du, Evans.", säuselte James in einem verführerischen Unterton, sich wie eh und je mit seinem waghalsigen Grinsen nach vorne lehnend. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die all die Sticheleien und dieses Arschloch Lockhart davon abhalten, dich jemals wieder zu belästigen." James stoppte wieder und Lily rollte mit den Augen, wissentlich, was nun kommen würde und was sie doch nicht verhindern konnte.

„Wenn du meine Freundin wärst", fuhr James fort, sein Haar wieder einmal durcheinander bringend, „würden dich Lockhart und all diese Trottel, die dir seinetwegen Kummer bereiten, in Ruhe lassen, weil sie genau wissen, dass ich sie verdammt noch mal verhexen würde, wenn-"

„Das hatten wir doch schon einmal, Potter!", schnitt ihm Lily das Wort in einem übertrieben ruhigen, mütterlichen Tonfall ab, ihre lebendig grünen Augen wie Feuer aufblitzend. „Ich. Werde. Niemals. Deine. Freundin. Sein."

„Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist, wenn du mich bevormundest?", lächelte James süffisant, wobei sein Herz wieder einen Hüpfer machte.

„OH!", Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals jemanden in ihrem ganzen Leben schlagen zu wollen und das schloss Petunia ein, was sogar einiges über ihre Gefühle aussagte. „Du, du arrogantes… aufdringliches…" Lilys Fähigkeit einen kohärenten Satz zu bilden, schien sie verlassen zu haben.

„Weißt du, was du brauchst, Evans?" James verführerischer Unterton schien sich intensiviert zu haben. „Guten Sex! Das wäre enorm wichtig für deine Entspannung, geschweige denn für die Feindseligkeit, die du zu unterdrücken versuchst."

Das war einfach zu viel. Lily wusste, dass sie schnellstmöglich hier weggehen musste, bevor sie etwas Voreiliges tat.

„Guten Sex meinst du?", grübelte Lily, eine Distanzierung vortäuschend, die sie definitiv nicht so empfand. „Nun ja, selbst wenn es so wäre, dann wäre es auf jeden Fall nicht mit DIR, weil, verstehst du, da würde ich DEN RIESENKRAKEN WIRKLICH BEVORZUGEN!"

Und damit stürmte Lily durch die Halle, James niedergeschlagen und für einen Augenblick in Verlegenheit gebracht, zurücklassend. Aber nur für einen Moment.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das arrangieren lässt.", rief ihr James hinterher. „Der könnte auch mal guten Sex gebrauchen!"

Aber auch wenn Lily ihn gehört hatte, gab sie keine Anzeichen dafür.


	5. Kap 4: Enthüllungen und Fiaskos

Huhu ihr Lieben! Sorry für den langen Leerlauf. Heute gibt es mal 2 Kapitel! Viel Spass damit, eure KnuDdL!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: **Enthüllungen und Fiaskos

Der lang ersehnte Hogsmeade Ausflug mit dem anschließenden Halloweenfest stand nun endlich auf dem Tagesplan und die üblich vorherrschende Begeisterung erfüllte die Große Halle, da jeder Drittklässler und Ältere ihre Pläne mit ihren Hausgenossen während dem Frühstück besprachen. Manche sprachen voller tugendhafter Aufregung über den in Aussicht gehaltenen Besuch beim _Honigtopf_, den _Drei Besen_ oder _Zonkos Scherzartikelladen_. Manche hingegen ersehnten Hogsmeade mit weniger unschuldigen Vorzügen, wie zum Beispiel der Aussicht auf das unbeaufsichtigte Knutschen in _Madam Puddifoots Café_ oder jedem anderen stillen Eckchen im Ort.

„Es ist etwas, dass sie in den Kürbissaft geschüttet haben, nicht wahr?", grübelte Lily, während sie und ihre Zimmerinsassen ein weiteres nervös kicherndes Mädchen, das dritte sofern sie wussten, ihr Date mit Sirius Black bestätigen hörten, das dann noch mehr zu kichern anfing, als sie dies dann auch von Sirius persönlich bestätigt bekam.

„Was? Etwas, dass sie in den Kürbissaft tun, um jedes normale Mädchen in einen zwitschernden Idioten um Sirius Black herum zu verwandeln; _Oder_ etwas, dass sie in den Kürbissaft tun, um jeden sensiblen normalen Menschen in versaute Schweine mit der Aussicht auf ein paar unbeaufsichtigte Stunden zu verwandeln?", wollte sich Morwenna Klarheit verschaffen.

„Ähm, Beides, nehme ich an.", antwortete Lily nach weiteren Betrachtungen.

„Tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Lils.", witzelte Dorcas. „Aber die Natur hat das bereits so geregelt, dass man nichts in einen Kürbissaft schütten muss."

„Hey Evans!", sagte eine allbekannte Stimme hinter Lily.

Sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfindend, drehte sich Lily um. „Wolltest du irgendetwas, Potter?", erkundigte sie sich in unterdrücktem Tonfall, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Ich dachte gerade nur, dass ich dich ein letztes Mal fragen könnte, ob du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen würdest, da es so aussieht, als ob das mit dem Riesenkraken nichts wird.", antwortete James mit seinem Markenzeichen Grinsen als Beleg.

Lily prustete vor Lachen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was gibt dir die Annahme, dass ich meine Meinung geändert hätte und mit dir ausgehen würde? Sind wir die letzten Menschen auf der Erde?"

„Wenn ich ja sagen würde, würdest du dann mit mir gehen? Nur um der Erhaltung unserer Spezies Willen, notwendige Vermehrung und so weiter…", forschte James nach, seine Hand wieder durch seine Haare fahren lassend.

„Alle guten Dinge kommen nun mal zum Ende, und ich würde sagen, dass es die Menschheit doch bis jetzt gut geschafft hat, oder?", erwiderte Lily, drehte sich dann um, um mit Kathleen zu reden, klar darauf hinweisend, dass das Gespräch beendet sei, soweit es sie betraf. Obwohl Morwenna ihm ein sympathisches Lächeln zuwarf, blieb für James nichts Anderes mehr übrig, als wegzugehen und darauf zu hoffen, dass er Lily später noch einmal treffen würde.

* * *

„Erklärt mir doch bitte noch einmal, warum ihr ausgerechnet bei meinem Date hier auftaucht?", beschwerte sich Sirius wieder. Er würde sein erstes Date gleich in den _Drei Besen_ treffen und ganz unerwartet hatten sich Remus, James und Peter dazu entschlossen auch einmal vorbeizuschauen.

Obwohl die vier eigentlich immer die Hogsmeade Wochenenden zusammen verbrachten, war der Plan dieses Mal so, dass Remus, James und Peter ein paar Dinge kaufen sollten für das Halloweenfest im Anschluss, während Sirius seine Zeit für drei Dates, oder genauer gesagt Knutsch-Verabredungen, die auf seinem Plan standen, verbucht hatte.

Remus prustete wegen Sirius Gebrauch von dem Wort Date. „Es sind wohl kaum Dates, wenn man drei davon an einem Tag hat. Warum nennst du eine Knutsch Versammlung nicht einfach Knutsch Versammlung?"

„Wow, drei? Nur aus Neugier, wo sind die anderen zwei?", fragte Peter beeindruckt.

„Armer Wurmschwanz, immer der Glotzer, aber nie der beglotzte.", war Sirius einzige Antwort.

Obwohl er sich beschwerte, dass er nicht verstehen würde, warum seine Freunde hier waren, war er nicht dumm. Er wusste haargenau warum sie hier waren und Remus und James wussten es auch. Was Peter betraf, nun ja, er war schon immer ein wenig langsam im Aufnehmen von Dingen gewesen, oder langsamer, als die anderen.

Sirius wusste genauso gut wie James, dass Frank Longbottom, der fünfte Zimmergenosse der Rumtreiber, Alice Prewett gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte und dass sie ja gesagt hatte. Und Alice, ziemlich schüchtern und außerdem eine gute Freundin von Lily Evans, hatte diese wahrscheinlich gefragt, ob sie Alice nicht zur Wirtschaft begleiten wollte, um dort ihr Date zu treffen. Und James würde alles tun, um Lily zu beeindrucken.

Von diesem günstigen Blickwinkel an der Bar, konnten die Rumtreiber den ganzen Pub überblicken, genauso wie alle, die hereinkamen. Frank Longbottom saß bereits eher besorgt an einem Tisch am Fenster und ein paar Tische weiter saß Kathleen Kirkpatrick, ebenfalls mit einem Date, ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw. Alice und ihre mögliche Begleiterin, waren noch nicht angekommen, doch James scannte den Raum förmlich, als hätte er Angst, dass er sie verpassen könnte. Remus, der Kirkpatrick ein wenig mochte, betrachtete sie lachend und mit ihrem Date redend aus den Augenwinkeln. Peter, schon immer der dümmste der Rumtreiber, schien die unruhigen Blicke seiner Freunde nicht wahrzunehmen und schaute auf ein paar Hufflepuff Mädchen mit ein wenig gelangweilter Aufmerksamkeit.

Die armen beiden, dachte sich Sirius, Remus und James anschauend, anstatt nach seinem Date Ausschau zu halten. Es ist wahrlich einfacher, mit den Mädchen rumzuknutschen, die willig sind, ohne sich dauerhaft binden zu müssen. Das bringt doch nichts, sich in den Bann der unerreichbaren Mädchen ziehen zu lassen.

* * *

Alice war wegen ihrem ersten Date mit Frank Longbottom so aufgeregt, dass sie Lily und Morwenna schon eine Woche vorher versprechen ließ, sie zu ihrem Date zu bringen.

Nun war der Tag gekommen und Lily und Morwenna hielten ihr Versprechen, bevor sie sich ihrer erwarteten Shopping-Tour widmeten. Sie waren schon ein wenig spät und eilten nun durch die Gassen von Hogsmeade auf die _Drei Besen_ zu, ihr Bestes gebend, um Alice Mut zuzusprechen, die ein wenig angeschlagen aussah.

„Er ist verrückt nach dir, das sieht doch jeder. Alles, was du tun musst, ist entspannen und du selbst sein, dann wird es großartig werden.", ermutigte sie Morwenna.

„Warum habe ich nur zugesagt?", jammerte Alice. „Ich mag ihn wirklich, was, wenn es ein Desaster wird?"

„Das wird es nicht.", versicherte Lily ihrer Freundin.

Die Mädchen gingen um eine weitere Ecke, um dort auf unwillkommene und unerwartete Gäste zu stoßen, was bewirkte, dass Morwenna ihren stolzesten Blick aufsetzte, Alice noch blasser wurde und Lily angespannt stehen blieb: Bellatrix Black mit ein paar Slytherin Mädchen im Schlepptau.

Normalerweise verbrachte Bellatrix ihre Hogsmeade Wochenenden mit Rodolphus Lestrange, doch ihm wurde der Zugang nach Hogsmeade versagt und er wurde gezwungen einen ganzen Tag Strafarbeiten erledigen zu müssen, weil er eine Erstklässlerin schlimm verhext hatte. Demzufolge hatte Bellatrix einen ganzen Tag Zeit, sich mit ihren weiblichen Kameradinnen die Beine zu vertreten, ein wenig shoppen zu gehen, und nun konnte sie Ablenkung sehr gut gebrauchen. Das Auftauchen vom Schlammblut Evans und ihren Gryffindor Günstlingen gab ihr die perfekte Möglichkeit ein paar Scherze zu machen.

„Wenn das nicht unser Schlammblut und die Blutverräter sind.", gab sie verachtend mit einem boshaften Glänzen in ihren Augen wieder.

„Was willst du, Black?", fragte Morwenna eine Augenbraue hebend, ihr Gesicht teilnahmslos.

„Was ich will?" Bellatrix neigte ihren Kopf auf eine Seite, unschuldig erscheinend. „Nichts mehr als euch eine freundliche Warnung mitteilen. Ihr wollt eure Kameradin Evans hier vielleicht darüber informieren, was sie ist und was wir mit dieser Art Menschen machen. Lockhart mag ein Idiot sein, aber er ist ein Reinblüter und deswegen verdient dieses dreckige Schlammblut ihn nicht."

„Lockhart ist ein Idiot, der glücklicher wäre, als er es je verdient hätte, wenn Lily in seine Richtung sehen würde.", ertönte es laut von Alice, obwohl sie sichtlich verängstigt wirkte. „Wenn er eure Vorstellung von Reinheit ist, dann ist euer Urteil wirklich nicht beachtenswert."

„Du bist noch schlimmer als ein Schlammblut, du widerlicher Blutverräter!", zischte Bellatrix, wobei sich pure Drohung in ihrem psychotischen Gesichtsausdruck ausbreitete. „Ihr werdet euren Anteil noch bekommen, wenn der Dunkle Lord-"

„Der Dunkle Lord? Meinst du etwa diesen Spinner Voldemort?", warf Lily voller Verachtung in ihrer Stimme ein. „Er ist nichts weiter als ein normaler Mörder."

„Und er wird dich umbringen.", sagte Bellatrix mit ruhiger Überzeugung, als ob sie gerade über das Wetter oder etwas gleich Belangloses reden würde. „Er wird, ist bereits dabei, alle loszuwerden, die unwürdig sind und er wird unsere Rasse von allen Unreinheiten säubern. Nicht nur die Schlammblüter. Oh nein. Der Dunkle Lord ist sehr viel weit blickender als das. Er wird sich eurer Familie, Marchbanks, von dir und deiner, Prewett, und erst Recht von Gideon und Fabian entledigen."

Alice sah von Bellatrix nüchternem Tonfall angeekelt aus. „Du Psycho!", kommentierte sie das Ganze flach.

Bellatrix lachte, ein hoher, gruseliger Pfeifton. „Möchte der kleine abscheuliche Blutverräter etwa mit mir spielen? Nun mach schon, ich bin bereit. Ich könnte ein wenig Praxis gebrauchen.", Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab so schnell aus ihrem Umhang, dass kaum Zeit blieb, um zu reagieren. Sie grinste wahnsinnig, diesen Moment deutlich auskostend.

Reflexartig handelnd, zückte Lily ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs, zeigte auf Bellatrix und rief „Expelliarmus!", so laut sie konnte.

Nach hinten stolpernd, taumelnd durch die Wirkungskraft des Spruchs, musste Bellatrix zusehen, wie ihr Zauberstab in Lilys ausgestreckte Hand flog. Mittlerweile tasteten ein paar ihrer Kumpanen in ihren eigenen Tragetaschen nach ihren Zauberstäben, doch Alice, Morwenna und Lily zielten mit ernsten Gesichtsausdrücken auf die Slytherins. Dorcas bemerkte im Vorbeigehen die Rangelei, eilte zu ihnen, ihren eigenen Zauberstab erhoben und ordnete sich bei den Gryffindors ein.

Wütend wie ein kleines Kind, weil man ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte, schaute Bellatrix hasserfüllt und mörderisch drein. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Evans!", zischte sie. „Du wirst die Kosten dafür immer tragen müssen, Schlammblut, und deine Arbeit heute wird dich sehr viel kosten, in der Tat!"

Lily warf Bellatrix Zauberstab auf die Straße, das andere Mädchen sichtlich verachtend anblickend und sich weiter auf den Weg in die _Drei Besen_ machend, wobei ihr die anderen Gryffindors folgten, ihre Zauberstäbe immer noch auf die Slytherins gerichtet.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das bedeuten?", fragte Dorcas, von Lily zu Morwenna und Alice und wieder zurück schauend.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich das wüsste.", antwortete Morwenna sichtlich wackelig. „Soweit wir das beurteilen können, schien Black Anstoß an Gilderoys Interesse an Lily zu nehmen, abgesehen von den Beschuldigungen Lily gegenüber, sie ‚_habe Sehnsucht nach etwas, das über ihren Stand hinausgehe_' oder so einen Müll."

„Und sie warf mit vielen schmutzigen Namen um sich.", fügte Lily grimmig hinzu, sich den Kiefer einrenkend.

„Bellatrix nannte Alice und mich Blutsverräter und Lily das S-Wort und erzählte uns, was man mit uns machen würde, wenn Voldemort an der Macht wäre.", erklärte Morwenna Dorcas freundlich. Alice ging entschlossen, dennoch wackelig weiter, ihr Gesicht weiß wie Papier und ihr Mund zusammengepresst. Sie bot einen kümmerlichen Anblick dar, so wie sie alle, vermutete Lily.

* * *

In den _Drei Besen_ wartete Sirius noch immer auf sein erstes Date, Peters ständigen Drängeleien nachgebend und den anderen erzählend, wo seine anderen Dates stattfinden würden.

„…_Madam Puddifoots_ um zwei." sagte Sirius. „Und dann der _Honigtopf_ um vier."

„Der _Honigtopf_?", stellte Remus in Frage, sein Interesse geweckt. „Da ist es doch immer überfüllt und da stehen überall zerbrechliche Gefäße und so rum. Wie willst du das schaffen?"

„Der Vorratsraum.", sagte Sirius achselzuckend. „Das war der einzige Grund, warum ich den _Honigtopf_ bereits das letzte Mal ausgewählt hatte, weil dann kann ich ganz einfach durch den Geheimgang gehen und bin rechtzeitig bei euch, um mich auf heute Abend vorzubereiten."

„Im VORRATSRAUM?", fragte Remus ungläubig, sichtlich entsetzt aussehend. „Du bist da unten, knutschst und tust Merlin weiß was noch auf den ganzen Süßigkeiten? Das ist unhygienisch, Tatze, geschweige denn ekelhaft."

„Das Meiste ist doch eingepackt.", entgegnete Sirius verteidigend. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als hätte ich das vorher noch nicht gemacht."

Doch bevor Remus diesem Leckerbissen an Information antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Pubs und Lily Evans, Mowenna Marchbanks, Alice Prewett und Dorcas Meadows traten ein, alle sehr grimmig und erschüttert aussehend.

Kathleen, den Tisch und ihr Date verlassend, lief auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert?", stieß sie aus. „Ihr seht ja gerade so aus, als wärt ihr in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen." Dorcas bedeutete ihr zu schweigen und die Gruppe ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem Frank Longbottom saß, der sich schon halb erhoben hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er, sie alle von oben bis unten betrachtend, vor allem Alice mit besonderer Besorgnis. Bemerkend, dass viele im Pub, die Rumtreiber - und James im Besonderen - eingeschlossen, darauf brannten zu erfahren, was passiert war, senkte Mowenna ihre Stimme zu einem Flüsterton und erzählte ihnen die gesamte Geschichte, während die anderen sie weiterhin ansahen und gelegentlich etwas Einwarfen.

Frank und Kathleen sahen entsetzt aus. „Die hatte allen Ernstes den Nerv gehabt, euch das zu sagen?", fragte Kathleen ungläubig.

„Die ist vollkommen verrückt.", kommentierte Alice. „Völlig übergeschnappt. Die hat einen Knall und ich glaube nicht einmal, dass sie weiß wie psychotisch sie ist."

James, noch immer an der Bar stehend, gab es auf das Gespräch zu überhören. Er würde es nachher von jemand anderem erfahren, vielleicht von Morwenna oder Frank. Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn und sah Lily an, die die meiste Zeit still dasaß und nur hin und wieder ein Wort eingeworfen hatte.

Lily und die anderen standen auf und ließen Frank und Alice schließlich allein, auch wenn ihr Date nun irgendwie ruiniert schien, auch James stand auf und ging ebenso. Remus und Peter, den Hinweis verstehend, standen ebenfalls auf, um die letzten Besorgungen für das Fest an diesem Abend zu machen.

* * *

Einige Stunden später kamen die vier Rumtreiber wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal an, noch immer glucksend und sich gegenseitig zu der gelungenen Ausführung eines höchst komplizierten Streichs während dem Halloween Fest am frühen Abend gratulierend.

Schon bei der Planung dieses Streichs vor einigen Wochen hatten sie viel Spaß gehabt und es erforderte schwerste Auskundschaftungsarbeit, viel Nachforschung in unzähligen magischen Kochbüchern, Kontakte in der Küche, sowie einige heimliche Schleichereien im Schloss.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie jede einzelne Minute davon genossen hatten.

Schließlich waren alle Elemente des Plans zusammengetragen und Remus, Sirius, James und Peter mussten nichts weiter tun, als sich zurücklehnen und abwarten.

Das Fest hatte ganz traditionell begonnen, mit den üblichen Kürbislaternen über ihren Köpfen und den festlich dekorierten Tischen in den Farben schwarz und orange. Allerdings gleichte das Fest beim Hauptgang einem Fiasko, als die Cornwall Truthähne serviert wurden und urplötzlich aufsprangen, wann immer sich ihnen eine Gabel oder ein Messer näherte.

Die Halle war in Aufruhr wegen der Cornwall Truthähne, die die Tische über das Essen der anderen Schüler auf und ab liefen. Manche Truthähne schwangen das Messer und duellierten sich mit den Schülern, während andere auf den Boden sprangen und aus der Halle flüchteten. Ein paar Erstklässler hatten sich zu Tode erschreckt, als ein paar Truthähne sie durch die Halle jagten, sie mit Maiskolben bewerfend und ein Sechstklässler aus Haufflepuff, Davy Gudgeon, hatte sein eigenes Messer von seiner besonders bösartigen Henne ins Bein gestochen bekommen.

Auch der Lehrertisch blieb nicht verschont. Professor McGonagalls Henne bewarf sie mit Kartoffelpüree und der kleine Professor Flitwick wurde von vier der Truthähne angegriffen und in Servietten eingehüllt. Mit dem Versuch Professor Flitwick zu retten, hatte Professor Kesselbrand eine Ofenkartoffel ins Gesicht bekommen. Professor Dumbledores Hut wurde gestohlen und von nun an als eine Art Festung von ein paar Truthähnen genutzt, die sich dahinter versteckten, wann immer ein Lehrer versuchte sie mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs in Brand zu setzen.

„Das war eine verdammt gute Idee.", hatte James Sirius über den Tisch hinweg zugerufen, der in ein intensives Duell bis zum Tode mit seiner Henne vertieft war.

„Natürlich war es das.", rief Sirius zurück, der es nun endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Truthahn zu schocken und nun Peter bei seinem half, der mit allen vorhandenen Brötchen beworfen wurde und sich schlussendlich unter dem Tisch verkrochen hatte. „Aber Ehre wem Ehre gebührt. Großartige Idee, Moony!", fügte er hinzu und nahm nun Peters Truthahn und wartete bis Peter es ebenfalls geschockt hatte.

„Weiß nicht…", sagte Remus ungewiss. „Die machen doch eine Menge mehr Unruhe als ich dachte. Wir hätten sie vielleicht doch nur tanzen lassen sollen."

„Das ist doch viel besser als tanzen!", protestierte James, von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsend. „Seht euch nur Sniefelus an."

Die anderen drei schauten auf die Stelle, auf die James zeigte und brachen bei Snapes Anblick in Gelächter aus, der gerade eine Schüssel voller Bratensoße über seinen Kopf ausgeleert bekommen hatte, sich diese aus den Augen wischte und sichtlich verstimmt aussah.

Letzten Endes hatten es die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler geschafft, alle Cornwall Truthähne zu bändigen - dies dachten sie zumindest, denn vielleicht waren ein paar aus der Halle geflüchtet und liefen nun auf den Gängen herum - und mit ein paar weiteren Zaubersprüchen hatten sie das Essen, das auf den ganzen Tischen, dem Boden und den Wänden verteilt war, weggeräumt. James, Sirius und Peter halfen Remus und versuchten dabei so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen, obwohl sie von Professor McGonagall die ganze Zeit strenge, verdächtige Blicke zugeworfen bekamen. Doch als Professor Dumbledores Blick James traf, glaubte er darin ein Glitzern aufblitzen gesehen zu haben.

Und auch wenn es unmöglich schien, hätte James schwören können, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm zugezwinkert hatte.


	6. Kap 5: Streiche, Pläne und Vorurteile

**Kapitel 5: **Streiche, Pläne und Vorurteile

Nachdem nun legendären Halloweenfest und keinem weiteren Hogsmeade Wochenende vor Dezember, kam der November in Hogwarts den meisten Schülern eher trist vor.

Allerdings, nachdem die erste Woche im November kam und ging, sagte dies keiner mehr.

Es folgte die größte Kette von Streichen in der gesamten Geschichte von Hogwarts; Es schien, als wären der Innovation und Ausdauer der Rumtreiber keine Grenzen gesetzt. Nichts und niemand waren immun dagegen. Filch, der Hausmeister, schien am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu sein und mehrere Erstklässler aus Slytherin lebten in einem Angst Dauerzustand. Für manche Streiche waren die Rumtreiber bestraft worden, doch bei anderen fehlte jeglicher Beweis, obwohl jeder insgeheim wusste, dass die Rumtreiber dahinter steckten. Wer sonst hatte das Geschick, Hirn und die Nerven sie auszuführen?

Seit der Fertigstellung ihres Meisterstücks des Widerstands, der Karte der Rumtreiber, kurz vor Halloween, schienen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter es geschafft zu haben, mit jedem Streich ungestraft davonzukommen und konnten somit mehr Zeit mit dem Erfinden und Ausführen neuer Streiche verbringen, als sie es fürs Lernen taten. Dieser neue Level der Fähigkeit und Beschäftigung addierte sich nun zu ihrem Mythos; Die weibliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts folgte ihnen nun noch mehr oder starrte sie an und kicherte.

Remus nahm diesen neuen Stand der Dinge so gelassen wie immer auf, doch in seinem Inneren fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig, wissentlich, dass er, ein Vertrauensschüler und eigentlich auch ein Vorbild, ein wirklich armes Beispiel abgab, da er die meisten Abende zusammen mit denjenigen Strafarbeiten machen musste, die er selbst wegen Verstößen der Sperrstunde und anderen kleinen Regelverstößen nachsitzen ließ. Wie auch immer, Remus hatte vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts nur sehr wenig Spaß gehabt, da er keine Freunde hatte, mit denen er etwas hätte unternehmen können. Seine Freundschaft zu den anderen Rumtreibern bedeutete ihm viel mehr als, welches Vorbild er für die Erstklässler war und außerdem, schlussfolgerte er, was wäre, wenn er nicht bei diesen ganzen Streichen dabei gewesen wäre, wer hätte die anderen davon abgehalten, nicht zu weit zu gehen?

Peter war natürlich über diesen neuen Status der Schande höchst erfreut. Natürlich war es nur Schande durch den Umgang, da er und die meisten der Schule wussten, dass es ihm an Talent, das die anderen drei besaßen, in höchstem Maße mangelte, was Peter die meiste Zeit dazu veranlasste, der ergebene und begeisterte Bewunderer und Lakai für die ganze Drecksarbeit zu sein. Doch Peter machte diese Rolle in ihrer kleinen Clique nichts aus, sie stand ihm gut und es war eine Rolle, die er exzellent ausführte. Es gab so viele Vorteile durch die Freundschaft zu den Rumtreibern, und er schuldete ihnen so viel. Da sie ihn beachteten und mit ihm befreundet waren, hatten sie Peter aus der Dunkelheit und vor so manchen Schikanen gerettet und ihn zum heutigen Status erhoben, als einer der beliebtesten Typen von ganz Hogwarts. Natürlich bevorzugten die meisten Mädchen eher die anderen drei, besonders Sirius und James, und deswegen beneidete er sie auch des Öfteren, doch Mädchen waren ja nicht alles im Leben.

Mit den Rumtreibern erhielt Peter den Geschmack von Ruhm, nachdem er in seinem ganzen Leben suchte und dafür hatten sie seine Loyalität.

Sirius hatte nun noch mehr Scharen anhänglicher Frauen um sich herum, die an jedem seiner Worte hingen, was ihn glücklicherweise mit weiteren Möglichkeiten ausstattete, da die alten Verehrerinnen auf die Dauer langweilig wurden. Dieser neue Ausbruch an Streichen, beginnend mit dem des Halloweenfestes, und die Vollmond Abstecher zur Heulenden Hütte und weiter hinaus, waren das Einzige, wobei sich Sirius lebendig fühlte. Ob es nun das Schleichen in die Küche war, um die Cornwall Truthähne mit Bewegungstrank einzupinseln, oder die Rüstungen im Hauptkorridor so zu verhexen, dass sie jedes Mal zu lachen anfingen, wenn ein Slytherin vorbeiging, oder mit einem Mädchen im Vorratsraum des Honigtopfes zu knutschen, Sirius machte all das nur aus einem Grund: dem Nervenkitzel. Er brauchte das Gefühl der Gefahr und der Aufregung jede Minute, sonst würde er verrückt werden. Die Karte der Rumtreiber überwand bildhaft alle Barrieren, die den Rumtreibern in Bezug auf den freien Zugang zu Hogwarts im Wege standen und Sirius liebte es.

Auch James genoss den neuen, ultimativen Zugang zu Hogwarts und die ganzen Streiche, von denen er immer geträumt hatte, sie einmal auszuführen, außerdem brachte es ihn auf andere Gedanken, fernab seines Liebeslebens. Lily Evans war noch immer tief in seinen Gedanken, erst Recht nachdem, was er von Frank und Morwenna gehört hatte. James wusste nur zu gut von Sirius, was für ein Fabrikat der Black Familie Bellatrix war und wie psychotisch sie selbst auftrat. James wusste aus erster Hand wie entschlossen Bellatrix war und wie rachsüchtig sie sich fühlte, wenn man sie beleidigte. Er war höchst besorgt um Lily und die anderen und er, Sirius, Remus und Peter hatten sich dazu entschlossen, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Davon abgesehen waren James Gefühle für Lily noch sehr präsent und ihre Abweisung ihm gegenüber war noch immer schwer zu ertragen. Er war sich sicher, dass er Lily nicht nur haben wollte, weil er sie nicht bekommen konnte, wie er es anfangs gedacht hatte. Diese Gefühle schienen echt zu sein, was seine Situation noch frustrierender machte. Er wollte noch nicht einmal mit anderen Mädchen knutschen, um über sie hinwegzukommen, so, wie er es während der dritten, vierten und fünften Klasse immer gemacht hatte. Es würde nichts Nützen, diese anderen Mädchen waren nicht Lily, warum sollte man dann also tun?

Demzufolge widmete James seine grenzenlose Energie den Streichen und dem Rest der Schularbeiten und seiner anderen Obsession: Quidditch. Er war in diesem Jahr Kapitän geworden und sein Team war zweifellos sehr gut.

Aber James würde nicht aufgeben. Unter keinen Umständen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er suchte Verstärkung bei seinen Freunden, die ihm helfen sollten, Lily Evans endlich für sich zu gewinnen.

* * *

Während der Rest der Schule vom Mut der Rumtreiber begeistert war, waren die meisten Schüler aus Slytherin nicht amüsiert darüber.

Viele dieser so genannten Witze wurden auf ihre Kosten gemacht und dies hatte die ohnehin schon unstetige Gryffindor-Slytherin Rivalität zu neuen Spannungen gebracht.

Als nun Bellatrix Black und ihre Kumpanen ihr Märchen der Gryffindor Schlammblut Demütigung vorantrieben, war die Zeit für Vergeltung reif.

Die Slytherins versammelten sich nur selten bei Streitereien. Den meisten Slytherins mangelte es an der benötigten Loyalität und sie waren zu raffiniert und eigennützig um sich unnötige Feinde zu machen. Es war einfach die Natur ihres Hauses.

Dennoch konnte diese Beleidigung von niemand anderem als einem Schlammblut über eines ihrer prominentesten Anführer, mit dem Alter und Gewicht ihres Familiennamens und dem Einfluss bestimmter mächtiger Individuen, nicht ignoriert werden. Die Tatsache, dass besagtes Schlammblut aus Gryffindor stammte und Vergeltung gegen sie auch Vergeltung gegen Gryffindor bedeutete, war einfach ein weiterer Anreiz gewesen.

Rodolphus Lestrange, wütend, dass dies _seiner_ Freundin passiert war, war der Anführer, natürlich zusammen mit Bellatrix Black selbst, und gewährleistete schnell die Zusammenarbeit der meisten „wenigen Auserwählten", mit deren Ansehen im Haus man nicht konkurrieren konnte.

Die Mädchen, die Bellatrix Demütigung selbst bezeugen konnten, Morgaine DuBose, Lourdes Arbor, Hera Mordred und Claudia Heston, zettelten den Plan natürlich im Wesentlichen an, doch nur Hera, Morgaine und Claudia wünschten, in dem eigentlichen Akt der Rache mitwirken zu können. Lourdes fand solche Dinge geschmacklos, aber sie war in der Minderheit. Obwohl nur ein paar die eigentliche Rache ausüben würden, so taten sie es immerhin mit einem Teilwissen und fast überwältigender Unterstützung ihres Hauses.

Snape hatte kein Interesse an diesen neuesten Machenschaften. Sie schienen ihm zu banal und unbedeutend, um sich daran zu stören, und zu unklug, um sie auszuführen. Außerdem würden einige, wenn nicht sogar alle, gefangen und bestraft werden, was sich sehr schädlich auf ihre Hogwarts Karriere ausüben könnte, jetzt, da man den äußerst wichtigen, letzten Schritt gehen würde. Es wäre erschreckend idiotisch von jedem von ihnen, im Besonderen von den Siebtklässlern, irgendetwas zu machen, was die so überaus wichtigen UTZe in irgendeiner Weise gefährden konnte.

Deswegen zögerte Snape im ersten Moment, als ihn Rodolphus an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum ansprach und vorschlug, dass Severus ihm mit einem privaten Gespräch entgegenkommen würde. Rodolphus hatte einen zu großen Einfluss von etwas abzuweichen, deswegen stimmte Snape ein.

Als sie erst einmal in dem leeren Zaubertränke Klassenraum in der Nähe der Slytherin Kerker waren, kam Rodolphus direkt auf den Punkt.

„Es scheint mir so, Severus", fing Lestrange für Snapes Geschmack mit einem zu neutralen Ausdruck an, „dass deine Hingabe bezüglich einiger würdiger und wichtiger Institutionen, sagen wir mal, ein wenig nachgelassen hat." Rodolphus machte eine Pause, seine Augen in die von Snape bohrend, ihn das Gewicht seiner Ausführungen spüren lassend.

„In gutem Gewissen", fuhr Rodolphus fort, „könnte ich diesen Mangel von dir aufgrund einiger Personen der Führungsposition nicht unbemerkt erlauben – niemand mag einen Schönwetter Freund. Es sei denn", sagte Rodolphus erneut eine Pause machend, „du kannst mich von deiner Treue überzeugen."

Snape wusste genau, was Rodolphus anzudeuten versuchte. Er hatte schon irgendetwas in dieser Art erwartet, seit der ersten Nacht zurück in Hogwarts, als Lestrange zu ihm gekommen war. Er würde etwas für Lestrange tun müssen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, ihn nicht an den Dunklen Lord zu verraten. Und Snape war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies bedeutete, dass er eine bedeutende, und möglicherweise auch sehr verletzliche, Rolle in dieser Racheaktion spielen sollte. Snapes Magen füllte sich mit Zorn wegen Lestranges Dummheit. Sich in solche Schulden zu stürzen, aufgrund einiger unbedeutender Schulmädchen Machenschaften, war absolut verachtenswert. Er war verachtenswert, sie in einen so lächerlichen Plan einzuweihen, bei dem man an einen größeren Preis als die gewährleistete Genugtuung gebunden war. Und Snape hatte keine andere Wahl als sich dem zu fügen. Nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen, entschied sich Snape dazu sich absolute Klarheit zu verschaffen.

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du meine Unterstützung in diesem kleinen Manöver, dass du und Bellatrix gegen dieses Schlammblut planen, benötigst?", erkundigte sich Snape kalt.

Lestrange lachte freudlos. „Deine Fähigkeit des Wahrnehmungsvermögens ist erstaunlich, Severus.", sagte er grinsend.

Snapes Herz sank. Er wollte fünf Jahre harte Arbeit nicht einfach für diesen dummen Streit aufopfern. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Lestrange hatte die Loyalität aller wichtigen Leute und er würde Snape begraben, wenn er nur könnte. Snape wusste, wie man das Spiel spielte, hatte bereits bei anderen gesehen, wie man es machte und diese oft genug darüber sprechen hören.

Sich weigernd, das Spiel nicht nach Lestranges Regeln zu spielen, wäre gleichbedeutend mit Selbstmord.

* * *

Am Freitagnachmittag hatten die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke. Die Meisten von ihnen genossen den Unterricht, denn die Zaubertranklehrerin, Professor Colander, war lässig und die Arbeit erlaubte ihnen viel Zeit zum Plaudern.

Die Rumtreiber, außer Remus, der unter Vorwegnahme des Vollmonds im Krankenflügel lag, arbeiteten direkt hinter Lily Evans und Alice Prewett, was den Unterricht doppelt so schön für James machte. Er konnte Lily Evans die ganze Zeit über anschauen, ohne dass es offensichtlich schien und er hatte außerdem auch noch genügend Zeit, mit seinen Freunden Witze zu machen.

Heute schienen sich Lily und Alice ausführlich auszutauschen, da Alice offenbar einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit mit Frank Longbottom verbracht hatte und daher seit letztem Montag nicht mehr mit Lily gesprochen hatte.

„Das freut mich, dass es bei euch so gut läuft.", sagte Lily, ihrer Freundin ein blendendes Lächeln schenkend. „Frank ist so ein lieber Kerl."

„Das ist er wirklich.", sagte Alice errötend. „Er gibt mir das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, als sei ich weit weg vom Normalen und etwas Bezauberndes."

„Was der Wahrheit entspricht.", erwiderte Lily mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

James wurde gerade in diesem Moment von Sirius abgelenkt, der sich zu ihm herüber lehnte und flüsterte: „Krone! Starte ein Abwechslungsmanöver, damit ich den Auflösungstrank in die Kessel der Slytherins kippen kann."

Als guter Freund und hingebungsvoller Unruhestifter, der er war, schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Sirius, um sich die Details des Plans anzuhören, doch er horchte auf, als er die Mädchen über die kommenden Ferien sprechen hörte.

„Was machst du in den Weihnachtsferien?", fragte Lily, während sie eine Hand voll zermahlene Drachenzähne in ihren Kessel warf.

„Ich gehe nach Edinburgh, um zusammen mit meiner Familie meine Großeltern zu besuchen.", antwortete Alice. „Wir waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr dort gewesen. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden.", seufzte Lily. Dieses Thema war für sie dieses Jahr ein wenig deprimierend. „Ich bleibe vielleicht sogar hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, bleibe ich sogar hier."

„Aber du bleibst nie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts.", sagte Alice, die Braue hebend. „Gibt es da einen bestimmten Grund?"

Lily öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, doch gerade in diesem Moment erinnerte sich James wieder daran, dass er ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten sollte und stieß plötzlich einen Schmerzensschrei aus.

„Eine Ratte, Professor! Sie ist über meinen Tisch gelaufen und hat mich so überrascht, dass ich mir die Hand verbrannt habe.", log James reibungslos und vollkommen überzeugend, seine Hand in angeblichem Schmerz fest umklammernd.

Wie er es bereits geahnt hatte, waren die meisten Mädchen schreiend auf ihre Stühle gestiegen, was für genug Aufruhr sorgte, wobei Sirius den Trank erst in Hestons und dann in die anderen Kessel der Slytherins schütten konnte.

„Setzt euch wieder hin und arbeitet weiter, alle!", befahl Professor Colander, milde irritiert wirkend. „Potter, sie können ihre Hand unter den Wasserhahn halten oder ist es schlimm genug, dass sie zu Madam Pomfrey gehen müssen?"

„Ich denke, es ist schon in Ordnung, Professor.", sagte James unschuldig. Das würde er auf keinen Fall missen wollen.

Alle setzten sich wieder hin und nur ein paar Sekunden später hatte sich der Auflösungstrank bereits durch die Kessel gearbeitet, Löcher in diese hinein brennend, groß genug, sodass der Trank auslaufen konnte. Das Gefrierrezept verhärtete sich sofort zu Eis, was die Slytherins dazu brachte, über diese gefrorene Brühe hin- und herzurutschen. Die Gryffindors kicherten garstig, wohingegen Professor Colander erzürnt war.

„Ich habe euch zum wiederholten Mal gesagt, dass ihr den Trank nicht verschütten dürft.", schrie die Professorin.

„Aber wir waren das nicht, Professor.", protestierte Claudia Heston, mit ihren Armen schlagend, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Jemand hat Löcher in unsere Kessel gemacht." Hestons mit den Armen fuchteln steigerte sich noch weiter, wobei der Versuch nicht hinzufallen immer schwieriger wurde. „Aaaaaahhhhhhh!", schrie sie, als sie schließlich doch noch auf das Eis fiel.

„Würde bitte jemand Miss Heston aufhelfen.", bellte Professor Colander. „Weiß irgendwer irgendetwas über diese mysteriösen Löcher?"

„Sirius Black war's!", sagte Evan Rosier. „Ich hab ihn gesehen!"

Professor Colander schwoll wie eine Kröte an. „Mister Black", sagte sie in einem verärgert empörten Ton, „Haben sie diese Löcher in die Kessel gemacht?"

Sirius sah gelangweilt aus. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Sie haben also den Unterricht, nicht zu erwähnen ihren eigenen Unterricht, für einen kindischen Streich gestört? Sie sollten sich schämen, erst Recht, da nächstes Jahr die UTZe anstehen. Ist es ihnen etwa egal, ob ihre Klassenkameraden nach Hogwarts wissen, wie man einen ordentlichen Trank braut?", schimpfte Professor Colander.

„Warum sollte ich mich damit beschäftigen, Professor, wenn überall, wo man hingeht, schon alles vorgebraut ist?", erkundigte sich Sirius, wobei er sich zusammen reißen musste sein Vergnügen nicht zu zeigen.

„Strafarbeit, Black! Sofort nachdem der Unterricht zu Ende ist. Sie werden mir helfen, dieses Durcheinander, das sie veranstaltet haben, sauber zu machen.", blaffte sie Sirius an.

„Da musst du wieder rauskommen.", flüsterte James.

„Jaah.", piepste Peter. „Du willst doch nicht den Vollmond verpassen, oder? Aber ich denke, du hast genügend Zeit, Madam Pomfrey wird Moony nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei – AUA!" Peters enthüllendes Statement brachte ihm zeitgleich Kniffe von seinen beiden Freunden ein.

„Beeil dich einfach. Ich will das nicht ohne dich durchstehen müssen.", sagte James rätselhaft zu Sirius, schließlich einen Blick auf Peter werfend.

„Das würde ich nie im Leben verpassen.", sagte Sirius grinsend.

* * *

Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht waren Alice, Lily und die anderen Sechstklässler Mädchen zu den Schlafsälen zurückgegangen, über den neuesten Streich der Rumtreiber lachend. Zumindest vier von ihnen, denn Lily weigerte sich.

Nach ein paar Minuten der Unterhaltung, trennten sich die Mädchen, Kathleen und Morwenna gingen in den Gemeinschaftraum und Dorcas in die Bibliothek. Alice wartete absichtlich, da sie herausfinden wollte, was mit Lily los war.

Als sich die Tür hinter Dorcas schloss, nachdem sie von Lily ein Versprechen entlocken konnte, später in die Bibliothek nachzukommen, hörte Alice auf, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen, ging zu ihrem Bett, das neben Lilys stand und setzte sich.

„Also, wir haben unser Gespräch von vorhin noch nicht beendet.", sagte Alice. „Was lässt dich deine Ferienpläne ändern?"

Lily fuchtelte unruhig an einem Stück ihrer Decke herum. „Es ist meine Schwester.", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie ist… Nun ja, ich weiß nicht wirklich, wo ich da anfangen soll." Lily öffnete eine Schublade ihres Schrankes und holte einen geblümten Umschlag heraus. „Den habe ich gestern von meiner Mum bekommen.", erklärte Lily. „Lies ihn. Das macht es einfacher für dich, alles zu verstehen." Alice öffnete den Brief.

_Meine liebste Lily__,_ fing er an

_Ich schreibe dir, um dir von ein paar sehr ungl__ü__cklichen Ereignissen zu berichten, die sich seit deiner Abreise abgespielt haben._

_Erstens, dein Vater und ich wollen, dass du weißt, dass wir unerm__ü__dlich versucht haben, Petunia davon zu __ü__berzeugen, Vernon die Wahrheit __ü__ber dich zu erz__ä__hlen. Wir sind zutiefst entt__ä__uscht, dass Petunia solch eine schreckliche L__ü__ge erz__ä__hlt hat und dass Vernon, der schon sehr bald ein Mitglied unserer Familie sein wird, so __ä__rmlich von dir denken muss. Du bist ein so liebes, s__ü__ßes M__ä__dchen, das uns nie auch nur einen Tag lang Sorgen gemacht hat und wir weigern uns mit dieser l__ä__cherlichen L__ü__ge weiterzuleben._

_F__ä__lschlicherweise schien es, dass dein Vater und ich hofften, dass es einfacher w__ä__re, Petunia davon zu __ü__berzeugen, Vernon die Wahrheit zu erz__ä__hlen, nachdem du weg warst und sie dich nicht l__ä__nger h__ä__tte sehen m__ü__ssen. Petunia ist nun schon seit ein paar Monaten unnachgiebig, unsere Sicht der Dinge vollkommen ablehnend oder von dieser Bitterkeit, die sie beherbergt, ablassend. Es ist noch nicht lange her, als sie einwilligte, Vernon, nicht aber seiner Familie, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich war fest davon __ü__berzeugt, dass Vernon erleichtert sein w__ü__rde, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren._

_Wieder schien es, als l__ä__ge ich falsch. Vernon und Petunia hatten Krach miteinander, als sie es ihm erz__ä__hlt hatte, und er hat die Verlobung letzte Woche aufgel__ö__st. Doch seit gestern haben sie sich wieder vers__ö__hnt, doch die Hochzeit wurde bis zum n__ä__chsten Dezember verschoben, wor__ü__ber Petunia schrecklich traurig war. Unvern__ü__nftigerweise gibt sie dir f__ü__r alles, was passiert ist, die Schuld, anstatt sie dort zu belassen, wo sie hingeh__ö__rt, n__ä__mlich bei ihr selbst, da SIE die L__ü__ge erz__ä__hlt hatte._

_Ich denke, du verdienst eine Warnung: Ich weiß weder, was Petunia tun oder sagen wird, wenn sie dich an Weihnachten sieht, noch, wie Vernon reagieren wird und letztlich habe ich auch keine Kontrolle __ü__ber diese Angelegenheit. Ich habe Petunia noch nie so verzweifelt oder w__ü__tend auf dich gesehen. Du bist nat__ü__rlich immer zu Hause willkommen und dein Vater und ich w__ä__ren h__ö__chst erfreut, dich zu sehen und tun alles in unserer Macht stehende, Petunias Meinung doch noch umzustimmen, aber ich denke, du solltest fr__ü__hzeitig gewarnt sein, was auf dich zukommen wird, damit du noch andere Pl__ä__ne f__ü__r Weihnachten machen kannst, wenn du willst._

_Ich hoffe, bei dir ist alles in Ordnung und es tut mir schrecklich Leid, der __Ü__berbringer dieser bedauerlichen Nachricht zu sein. Schreib mir schnell und teile mir deine Entscheidung mit._

_Von ganzem Herzen liebste Gr__ü__ße, Mum_

„Das ist doch absurd!", sagte Alice empört. „Wie kann deine eigene Schwester nur Lügen über dich erzählen und dich dann dafür beschuldigen, wenn man dahinter kommt? Was hat sie überhaupt über dich erzählt?"

„Es ist eigentlich sogar ganz lustig.", lächelte Lily und fuhr fort, Alice über ihre angeblichen Einschränkungen und dem damit verbundenen Aufenthalt in einer Vollzugsanstalt und ihrem ersten Treffen mit Vernon zu erzählen.

Alice brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wie kann irgendjemand so etwas glauben, wenn er dich sieht? Dieser Vernon Typ muss wirklich dumm sein."

„Er sieht dumm aus.", sagte Lily achselzuckend.

„Warum erzählt deine Schwester solche Lügen? Wofür schämt sie sich?", fragte Alice nun in einem ernsteren Ton.

Lily suchte nach Worten, um es zu erklären. „Sie denkt, ich bin ein Freak.", sagte sie.

„Warum?" Alice verstand es wirklich nicht. Als Reinblut Hexe, die nie außerhalb einer Zauberergemeinschaft gelebt hatte, hatte es für Alice nie einen Grund gegeben, zu glauben, dass ihre Lebensweise seltsam oder gar lächerlich aufgrund ihrer Unterschiede sein könnte. Darüber hinaus war sie eine der nettesten Menschen, die Lily je gekannt hatte; Es lag nicht in ihrem Reich des Möglichen, dass man nur daran denken konnte, jemanden aufgrund seiner Andersartigkeit zu hassen.

„Nun ja, weil ich eine Hexe bin.", wand sich Lily heraus, da sie nicht diejenige sein wollte, die Alices Unschuld ruinieren wollte.

„Warum, um Himmels Willen, ist das ein Grund zu lügen oder traurig zu sein?" Alice verstand es immer noch nicht.

„Petunia hasst Dinge, die außerhalb des Normalen liegen oder die sie nicht versteht.", erklärte Lily. „Das macht ihr Angst. Sie hat Angst davor, wer ich werde und was ich hier tue, deswegen denkt sie, dass ich ein Freak bin."

„Sie ist diejenige, die einen Trottel heiraten wird.", schnaubte Alice.

„Es ist nicht so etwas wie das Vorurteil gegen Muggelgeborene in der Zaubererwelt.", führte Lily näher aus. „Die meisten Leute mögen es nicht, wenn Menschen anders sind oder wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen. Aber bei den Muggeln ist es so, dass alle Zauberer und Hexen ‚Freaks' sind. Meine Schwester würde es nicht kümmern, ob du aus einem der ältesten und nobelsten Häuser wie das der Blacks kommst oder ob du nur ein einfacher Muggelgeborener bist. In jedem Fall bist du nicht wie sie und deswegen ein Freak."

Ein langes Schweigen folgte, während Alice diese Information verdaute, vollkommen schätzend wie schwer es für einen Muggelgeborenen war, wobei Lily nervös wartete, was ihre Freundin dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Du solltest über Weihnachten hier bleiben, Lily.", sagte Alice schließlich. „Immerhin bist du hier willkommen und erwünscht."

„Aber auch nur von manchen Leuten.", sagte Lily grimmig lächelnd.

„Nun ja, diejenigen, die dich nicht mögen, zählen doch nicht, oder?", sagte Alice. „Das sind doch bloß wenige im Vergleich zu einer ganzen verdammten Muggelrasse. Und nebenbei, es gibt hier genug Leute, die dich hier haben wollen. Und der ganze Rest sind doch nur Idioten wie dieser Vernon Dursley."

Alice lächelte ihre Freundin an und Lily lächelte gerührt zurück. Als sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machten, wo Dorcas und Frank bereits auf sie warteten, um für die bevorstehende Prüfung in Zaubertränke zu lernen, war Lily plötzlich froh darüber, wo sie war.


	7. Kap 6: Tollwütige Kreaturen

**Kapitel 6****: **Tollwütige Kreaturen

Es war bereits sechs Uhr und Peter und James warteten in ihrem Schlafsaal auf Sirius; Peter zappelte nervös herum und James blickte abwechselnd aus dem Fenster, in den sich immer weiter verdunkelnden Himmel, und auf seine Uhr.

Obwohl es auch schon vorgekommen war, mochte es keiner der Rumtreiber gerne, während ihrer Vollmond Exkursionen ohne den jeweils anderen auskommen zu müssen. Wenn Sirius nicht bald auftauchen würde, würden James und Peter alleine zur Heulenden Hütte gehen müssen und, obwohl James dies niemals sagen würde, wollte er es nicht unbedingt alleine mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf aufnehmen, wenn er nur Peters Unterstützung hatte.

Madam Pomfrey und Remus waren nun schon seit einer halben Stunde in der Heulenden Hütte und Remus Verwandlung würde schon bald anfangen. Es war Zeit zu gehen; Keiner von ihnen wollte Remus während seiner extrem schmerzenden Verwandlung alleine lassen. James bewegte sich vom Fenster weg und nahm die Karte der Rumtreiber und seinen Tarnumhang vom Bett.

„Komm schon, Wurmschwanz, Sirius kommt dann eben nach.", drängelte James, seinen Zauberstab herausnehmend. Er tippte die Karte an und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Augenblicklich begannen sich Tintenlinien auf dem Pergament zu bilden. Peter ging auf James zu, um mit ihm die Karte zu studieren.

„Verdammt! Peeves ist direkt bei der Statue.", stieß Peter aus.

„Mach dich nicht nass, Wurmschwanz!", kam eine bekannte, jedoch unerwartete Antwort.

James und Peter sprangen auf und drehten sich um. „Tatze!", stieß James aus, sein Grinsen weitete sich bis über beide Ohren. „Wurde aber verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass du endlich auftauchst. Wir wollten schon ohne dich losgehen."

„Wie bist du rausgekommen?", fragte Peter atemlos, als erwarte er, dass in Sirius Geschichte über das Verschwinden vom Nachsitzen Explosionen und eine Truppe der besten Zauberer, die ihn befreit hatten, vorkamen.

Sirius zuckte bloß mit den Achseln. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Colander sehr beeindruckt war, dass ich es überhaupt geschafft hatte, einen Auflösungstrank zu brauen, also ließ sie mich nach einer schrecklichen Warnung über das Übel vom Manipulieren der Zaubertränke und einem Schwur meinerseits, dies nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen, gehen."

Alle drei lachten über die letzte Äußerung. „Sollen wir?", fragte James, die Tür offen haltend. Sie liefen die Treppe des Schlafsaals hinunter und aus dem Gryffindor Turm hinaus, im Korridor anhaltend, wo James seinen Tarnumhang herausholte. Die drei Jungs quetschten sich darunter – ein Kunststück, das immer schwieriger wurde, da sie immer älter und größer wurden – um sicher aus dem gefährlichsten Teil ihres Trips, dem Teil vom Inneren des Schlosses bis zur Peitschenden Weide, wo sie sich schließlich verwandeln konnten, herauszu-kommen.

Die drei machten langsam ihren Weg die Treppe hinunter in den nächsten Korridor, wo sie ein Geheimgang nach draußen auf die Ländereien des Schlosses führte.

„Wurmschwanz", zischte Sirius, „du musst ein wenig abnehmen, Kumpel. Wir passen ja kaum noch unter diesen Umhang."

„Shhh!", flüsterte James.

„Es ist nicht nötig so ein Arsch zu sein.", ärgerte sich Peter. „Und wenn du dich noch einmal auf meinen Fuß stellst –"

„Hört zu, Leute.", sagte James, so laut er es wagte. „Wenn ihr zwei nicht sofort mit der Zankerei aufhört und die Klappe haltet, dann schubse ich euch unter dem Umhang weg und lasse euch von Filch erwischen."

„Sorry, Dad!", witzelte Sirius. „Und wirst du jetzt rausschmeißen?"

Diese kleine Bemerkung handelte ihm einen donnernden Blick von James sowie einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein ein.

„Au!", stieß Sirius aus, James zurück anstarrend. Schließlich erreichte das Trio die richtige Statue und, das Passwort murmelnd, betraten sie den Geheimgang ohne ein weiteres Vorkommnis - sie waren für dieses kleine Spiel nach so viel Übung einfach zu gut – und zogen den Tarnumhang fürs Erste aus.

Schließlich vor der Peitschenden Weide zog James den Tarnumhang noch einmal ab. Noch einmal schnell um sich blickend und sichergehend, dass sie niemand sah, blickten James, Sirius und Peter den Baum an und schlossen ihre Augen.

James fokussierte seine gesamte Konzentration auf die Verwandlung seiner Animagus-gestalt, dem Hirsch. Nach fast einem Jahr derselben Prozedur spürte er immer noch diese Vorfreude seinen Rücken hinunterlaufend, wann immer er sich verwandelte. Ein Teil davon bedeutete Gefahr; Die Bestrafung ein unregistrierter Animagus zu sein, war eine Verur-teilung nach Askaban, aber auf der anderen Seite gab es da noch etwas Anderes.

James nahm den vertrauten blauweißen Schein der Verwandlung wahr, was darauf hinwies, dass sich einer bereits verwandelt hatte, vielleicht Peter. Nach einem weiteren Bruchstück einer Sekunde verwandelte sich auch James.

Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl ein Tier zu sein. James fühlte sich nie so richtig im Einklang mit seinem Körper oder der gesamten Welt, als wenn er Krone war. Das gesamte Äußere war intensiviert; Er konnte durch das Dickicht Hagrids Hütte mit einer so erstaunlichen Klarheit erkennen, konnte das ritzende Geräusch, das Peter in Gestalt der Ratte machte, sehr gut hören, konnte den eigenartigen Geruch von Madam Pomfreys Antiseptikum und der Schokolade, der in der Luft lag, riechen, obwohl sie schon vor einer halben Stunde hier gewesen war. Er fühlte sich außerdem, als könne er fliegen, so schnell waren seine Reaktionen und so fließend und mühelos waren seine Bewegungen.

Mental gesehen war James fast genauso wie in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Er behielt seine Kraft des Wahrnehmungsvermögens und der Deutung minus der Fähigkeit zu sprechen, aber gefühlsmäßig war das eine andere Geschichte. Die alltäglichen kleinen Sorgen und Unsicherheiten, die einen Menschen betreffen, waren in der Tiergestalt nicht vorhanden. James kippte emotional gesehen nicht so schnell aus den Latschen; Er war nicht oft traurig oder beunruhigt. Er dachte weniger an abstrakte Dinge und konzentrierte sich mehr auf seine Instinkte und was um ihn herum geschah, als was bestimmte Leute, im Besonderen ein gewisses Mädchen, von ihm dachten.

Das Leben war so viel einfacher und Sorgenfreier, wenn man ein Tier war.

* * *

Schnell folgte Wurmschwanz Tatze und Krone durch den Geheimgang in die Peitschende Weide und eilte den langen steilen Tunnel, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte, entlang. Sie waren noch immer weit entfernt von der Hütte, als sie plötzlich Schreie der Höllenqualen hörten. Schnell tauschten Tatze und Krone Blicke aus. Egal wie oft sie diese Schreie hörten, es war jedes Mal schrecklich diese Geräusche zu hören und zu wissen, dass sie von ihrem Freund Remus kamen.

Als sie die Heulende Hütte endlich erreichten, hatte sich Remus bereits vollständig verwandelt und an seinem Platz stand nun ein knurrender, bösartiger Werwolf, der auf das erste ihm sichtbare Ding stürzte, dass den Raum betrat, in diesem Fall Tatze.

Der Werwolf und der Hund rangen einige Minuten miteinander, Wurmschwanz aus ihrer Schneise krabbelnd, bevor Krone eingriff und Moony mit seinem Geweih einen Stoß versetzte. Der Werwolf jaulte auf und fuhr dann knurrend fort, immer noch nach ihnen schnappend und sein Maul vor Wut schäumend. Krone und Tatze tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus; Selbst in Tiergestalt strahlten die beiden den Hang zum Unruhestiften aus. Sie hatten diese Vollmondabenteuer, wie bereits die letzten beiden zuvor, mit größtem Enthusiasmus geplant, sich vollkommen bewusst darüber, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt praktisch nicht aufzuhalten waren. Keiner in Hogwarts kannte ihr Geheimnis; Man würde sie nicht in einer Tiergestalt verdächtigen und selbst wenn man es tat, so würde sich niemand wagen, sich ihnen mit einem voll ausgewachsenen Werwolf im Schlepptau zu nähern.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Krone und Tatze fingen an Moony zum Ausgang zu locken, den sie am hinteren Teil der Heulenden Hütte angebracht hatten, Wurmschwanz ihnen vorauseilend, um ihn zu öffnen und dann heraus huschen zu können. Krone ging als Erstes durch die Öffnung, dann folgte Moony und Tatze bildete das Schlusslicht.

Es war eine klare, kalte Nacht, ihr Atem bildete die einzigen Wolken am Himmel. Sie konnten die Sterne meilenweit sehen und vor ihnen erstreckte sich das gesamt Dorf Hogsmeade, auf sie wartend, es zu erforschen. Über ihnen schien der Vollmond hell und warf einen unheimlichen Schatten auf Moony, der ihn anstarrte, als sei er für einen Moment vollkommen fasziniert von ihm, drehte seine Visage dann gen Himmel und heulte, ein langer, Knochen gefrierender, durchbohrender und einsamer Ton. Obwohl er sich noch immer in Tiergestalt befand, lief James ein Schauer den Rücken herunter und er empfand es Remus in gewisser Weise nach, obwohl er auch wusste, dass er nie das Leiden völlig verstehen konnte, das in diesem Ton lag.

Tatze bellte und sprang hin und her, seine Ungeduld anzeigend. Krone antwortete ihm mit einem Schütteln seines Geweih tragenden Kopfes, woraufhin Tatze ein weiteres Mal enthusiastisch bellte, bevor er die Führung übernahm und Krone Moony mit seinem Geweih einen Stoß versetzte. Moony knurrte und schnappte mit seinen Zähnen nach dem Hirsch, folgte Tatze und Wurmschwanz jedoch ohne einen weiteren Vorfall.

Seit James, Sirius und Peter im letzten Jahr Animagi geworden waren und sie somit in der Lage waren, jeden Vollmond Moony Gesellschaft leisten zu können, war er weniger wölfisch, weniger gefährlich geworden. Er war natürlich immer noch ein Werwolf und würde trotzdem weiterhin beißen, knurren und andere attackieren, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, aber er war nicht mehr so bösartig und unberechenbar wie vorher. James hatte den Unterschied bemerkt und war sich sicher, dass es auch Sirius aufgefallen war und James war fest davon überzeugt, dass, wenn sie Remus vernichtende Last durch ihre Anwesenheit ein wenig leichter hatten machen können, es sie rechtfertigte, das Zauberergesetz zu brechen.

Die Vier machten sich ihren Weg weiter durchs Dorf und liefen auf die Berge dahinter zu, entschlossen, den besseren Teil des Abends damit zu verbringen, die vielen Höhlen, die sich wahrscheinlich in den Bergen befanden, auszukundschaften. Sirius hatte einem Gerücht zufolge gehört, dass ein paar wilde Hippogreife dort oben lebten, also wollten sie natürlich herausfinden, ob dieses Gerücht zutraf. Keiner von ihnen hatte je einen Hippogreif so nahe gesehen.

Die Rumtreiber durchstreiften die Höhlen seit Stunden, keinen Hippogreif ausfindig machend, dafür jedoch eine Menge Baumgeister. Als der Osten die ersten Zeichen der Dämmerung anzeigte, machten sie sich den Bergabhang hinunter, durch das Dorf und zurück in die Heulende Hütte.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz in der Hütte, als sich Moony heftig zu schütteln anfing; Dann fing er an augenscheinlich voller Schmerz zu heulen. Krone schaute durch einen Spalt aus einem der zugenagelten Fenster; Der Mond war verschwunden. Moony wurde wieder zu Remus.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurden aus dem Heulen Schreie, während die Verwandlung ablief. Die anderen drei blieben noch immer in Tiergestalt und wandten ihre Augen ab; Es war jederzeit schmerzlich dabei zuzusehen, wie sich Moony verwandelte, doch es war nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn man ein Tier war. Schließlich ließen die Schreie nach und da lag Remus auf dem Boden, im Schweiß gebadet und leichenblass. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten öffnete Remus die Augen und lächelte schwach. Krone schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, wieder James zu werden.

„Ich habe doch nicht..?", fing Remus an. Es war das erste, was er fragte, nachdem er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. James ließ ihn diesen Satz jedoch nie aussprechen.

„Natürlich nicht.", unterbrach ihn James. „Das hätten wir doch niemals zugelassen, du als Vertrauensschüler und so, nicht wahr?"

„Das wäre doch mal etwas für dein Protokoll.", sagte Sirius hinter ihnen vor Lachen prustend, der ebenfalls wieder auf die menschliche Form umgestiegen war. „Neigt dazu, andere zu bestimmten Zeiten im Monat zu beißen"

Nach einer kurzen Pause traf sie die Auswirkungen von dem, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte, wie ein Schlag, denn James und Sirius brüllten vor Lachen, Peter gluckste in einer nervös, verwirrten Art, als habe er die Pointe nicht mitbekommen, und Remus brachte ein schwaches Glucksen hervor.

„'S liegt ja gar nicht so fern, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt.", sagte Sirius verteidigend. „Beide werden einmal im Monat zu tollwütigen, bösartigen Monstern, die dir den Kopf abbeißen, sobald sie dich ansehen."

„Und Moony ist immerhin einen Teil der Zeit normal.", stimmte James zu, seine Brille an seinem Hemd sauber machend.

„Oh!", stieß Peter nun aus, wobei ihm ein Blick der Einsicht im Gesicht dämmerte, da er den Witz nun endlich verstanden hatte. Es war vollkommen still, als die anderen drei ihn für einen Moment nur anstarrten, wobei Sirius langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Wurmschwanz, alter Freund!", sagte Sirius schließlich, immer noch seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Wir müssen dir endlich mal ein Mädchen besorgen."

Remus in der Heulenden Hütte zurücklassend, da er später von Madam Pomfrey abgeholt wurde und ihm versichernd, dass sie ihn später besuchen würden, machten sich James, Peter und Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang zurück auf den Weg ins Schloss, da sie vor dem Unterricht noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf brauchten, drei um genau zu sein.

Auch wenn James erschöpft war, war er sich dennoch dem Gedanken bewusst, dass, was auch immer das Nachspiel sein würde, seien es schlaflose Nächte oder eine Verbannung nach Askaban, diese Vollmond Abenteuer es Wert waren.


	8. Kap 7: Unerwartete Vorhersagen

**Kapitel 7****: **Unerwartete Vorhersagen

Der November in Hogwarts verlief ereignislos. Die Rumtreiber spielten noch immer erstaun-liche Streiche und keiner wusste so genau, wie sie dies anstellten. Abgesehen von den Umbrüchen, die ihre Witze verursachten, ging das Leben wie gewöhnlich weiter. Selbst die Gryffindor-Slytherin Rivalität, die noch vor ein paar Wochen so launisch war, schien nun zum Stillstand gekommen zu sein.

Schließlich wurde es Dezember und das versprochene Hogsmeade Wochenende und die ersehnten Weihnachtsferien näherten sich.

Alice verbrachte den Aufenthalt in Hogsmeade mal wieder mit Frank Longbottom, was keinen ihrer Freunde sonderlich wunderte. Die zwei hatten bereits einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit seit dem letzten Hogsmeade Date zusammen verbracht. Bis jetzt hatte keines der Gryffindor Sechstklässler Mädchen ein Date, nicht einmal Kathleen, und Lily hatte insgeheim Angst, dass Gilderoy Lockhart sie ein weiteres Mal fragen würde.

Lily wurde zwar ein paar Mal gefragt, doch sie hatte keines der Dates akzeptiert. Keiner der Jungs, die sie gefragt hatten, war, wonach Lily suchte, auch wenn zumindest einer von ihnen sehr attraktiv gewesen war. Lily hatte bereits ein paar Verabredungen gehabt, doch es war nichts Ernstes dabei gewesen. Tatsächlich würde sich etwas Ernstes als extrem schwierig herausstellen, da die Rumtreiber dazu neigten, das Leben desjenigen, der sich mit Lily Evans verabredete, zur Hölle zu machen.

* * *

Der Morgen des Hogsmeade Ausflugs dämmerte strahlend schön und die Große Halle war wie immer während dem Frühstück von aufgeregtem Geplapper erfüllt.

Der Gryffindor Tisch schien noch müder wie gewöhnlich zu sein und einige Schüler hatten schwere Ringe unter den Augen und gähnten ständig, als hätten sie die vorherige Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen, was unter den gegebenen Umständen nur zu verständlich war.

Gilderoy Lockhart, der offenbar noch immer nicht über Lily Evans hinweg war, hatte sich in der letzten Nacht für mehrere Stunden aus dem Schloss geschlichen und sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen der Gryffindors gemacht, wie er glaubte. Überzeugt, dass Lily nur so tat, als sei sie schwer zu bekommen, hatte Lockhart geplant so lange Steine gegen das Fenster der Sechstklässler zu werfen, bis Lily es bemerken würde und zum Fenster ging, wobei er sie ein weiteres Mal nach einem Date hätte fragen können und ihr dann seine Liebe im Mondschein gestanden hätte, was nach seiner Ansicht sehr schmeichelhaft gewesen wäre.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte er sich verkalkuliert; Er war auf der ganz anderen Seite des Turms angelangt, als er beabsichtigt hatte und hatte aus diesem Grund Steine an das Fenster von Professor McGonagall geworfen.

Die Steine hörend, steckte eine wütende, in ein kariertes Schottenrockmuster Nachthemd und Haarnetz gekleidete, Professor McGonagall ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wer den Nerv hatte, so etwas zu tun. Als sie Lockhart erkannte, der einen weiteren Stein in der Hand hielt, las sie ihm die Leviten mit solch einem Volumen in der Stimme, das den gesamten Turm aufweckte.

„MR LOCKHART!", schrie Professor McGonagall. „WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN MACHEN SIE DA?"

„Ähm. Das ist so.", stammelte Lockhart.

„DAS IST EIN ABSOLUT SCHANDHAFTES VERHALTEN!", fing Professor McGonagall an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war bereits der gesamte Gryffindor Turm wach und sie alle versuchten ihren Kopf aus den Fenstern zu stecken, um besser hören und gegebenenfalls auch sehen zu können, was gerade geschah. Diejenigen, denen es möglich war, rannten auf die andere Seite des Turmes und dann wieder zurück und berichteten denjenigen, die nichts sehen konnten, was gerade vor sich ging.

„EINEN MONAT NACHSITEZN UND FÜNFZIG PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR HUFFLEPUFF FÜR IHR UNZÜCHTIGES VERHALTEN!", führte Professor McGonagall ihre Tirade fort. „SIE KÖNNEN VERSICHERT SEIN, DASS ICH MIT IHREM HAUSLEHRER UND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE DARÜBER SPRECHEN WERDE! NUN GEHEN SIE ZURÜCK ZU IHREM SCHLAFSAAL UND DAS SCHLIESST SIE ALLE MIT EIN!", endete Professor McGonagall, sich damit auch auf all die gaffenden Gryffindors beziehend, bevor sie ihr Fenster wieder zuschlug. Lockhart floh, vermutlich zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, aber es dauerte doch noch eine ganze Weile, bis sich der Gryffindor Turm niederließ.

Im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler Mädchen fühlte sich Lily gedemütigt. Das Einzige, wofür Lily dankbar sein konnte, war, dass Lockhart nicht gesagt hatte, dass er wegen ihr gekommen war. Deswegen war sie am heutigen Morgen auch noch nicht in der besten Stimmung, sich sehr gefühlsduselig in Bezug auf Lockharts letzten Zwischenfall und Jungs im Allgemeinen fühlend, zudem hatte sie Augenringe und Kopfschmerzen, aufgrund der schlaflosen Nacht.

Unerwartet hatte sie James Potter mit den Rumtreibern im Schlepptau noch nicht wegen Lockhart gestichelt oder in James Fall um eine Verabredung gebeten. Lily bemerkte, dass Remus wieder einmal in ihren Reihen fehlte; Er war wahrscheinlich schon wieder krank und wann immer das auch vorkam, schienen die Rumtreiber mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein. James, Peter und Sirius aßen schnell und ziemlich still, aber wann auch immer einer von ihnen etwas sagte, dann flüsterte er es und die anderen lehnten sich nach vorne und sprachen mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Lilys Aufmerksamkeit wurde vom seltsamen Verhalten der Rumtreiber abgelenkt, als sich ihre Freundinnen über ihre Pläne unterhielten.

„Mit wem gehst du nach Hogsmeade, Kathleen?", fragte Morwenna, einen Bissen von ihrem Ei nehmend.

„Mit niemandem", sagte Kathleen achselzuckend ein wenig zu lässig. Die anderen sahen sich überrascht an; Das war das erste Mal seit dem dritten Schuljahr, dass Kathleen für ein Hogsmeade Wochenende kein Date hatte.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Dorcas vorsichtig nach.

Kathleen zuckte wieder die Achseln und zappelte ein wenig herum, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass mich Remus Lupin fragen würde."

„Aber das hat er nicht.", stellte Lily mehr fest, als dass sie es fragte.

„Nein.", gab Kathleen kleinlaut zu. „Das ist es also, was ich bekomme, wenn ich alles auf eine Karte setze."

„Nun ja, ich glaube, er ist schon wieder krank.", sagte Alice sanft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich wirklich fragen wollte, aber er fühlte sich eben krank und wollte dich dann nicht fragen, wenn er es vielleicht nicht schaffen würde."

„Oder er steht einfach nicht auf mich.", seufzte Kathleen.

„Alle Jungs stehen auf dich!", sagte Dorcas gefestigt. „Das heißt auf dich und Lily."

„Und bei mir sind es eben nur Idioten.", stellte Lily heraus. „Das heißt, du hast all die netten Kerle, Remus definitiv eingeschlossen."

* * *

James, Sirius und Peter hetzten sich durch ihr Frühstück, um noch Zeit zu haben, Remus einen Besuch abstatten zu können, der im Krankenflügel in Erwartung des Vollmondes lag und sich deswegen eher deprimiert fühlte. Die anderen wollten nur einmal kurz bei ihm vorbeischneien und ihn aufmuntern, bevor sie nach Hogsmeade gingen.

Madam Pomfrey gebot ihnen mit einer strengen Ermahnung, ruhig zu sein, Einlass und ließ sie mit Remus allein, nachdem sie allen einen strengen Blick zuwarf. Um es zu vermeiden, dass sie aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen wurden, zog James die Vorhänge um Remus Bett zu und legte schnell einen stichhaltigen Lärmschutzzauber auf sie. Jetzt konnten sie ihre Energie damit verbringen, Remus aufzumuntern, ohne auf ihren Geräuschpegel aufpassen zu müssen.

Obwohl er so blass wie immer während dem Vollmond war, schien Remus verdrießlicher als üblich und die anderen Rumtreiber wussten genau warum. Remus, der schon seit einiger Zeit Gefallen an Kathleen Kirkpatrick gefunden hatte, wollte sie für das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende um eine Verabredung bitten, bevor ihm einfiel, dass es auf einen Vollmond fiel. Obwohl er es körperlich abschüttelte, wie alles, was mit seiner Andersartigkeit zu tun hatte, wussten seine Freunde, dass es ihm wehtat.

„Wie geht's dir, Kumpel?", fragte Sirius träge von seinem Platz am Ende des Bettes.

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Gut.", sagte er nicht überzeugend.

„Sie hat kein anderes Date, weißt du.", sagte James, der nur zu gut wusste, wie sehr es schmerzte, zu wissen, dass das Mädchen, das man mochte, mit jemand anderem verabredet war.

„Hat sie nicht?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll, nun nicht einmal versuchend, Gleichgültigkeit vorzutäuschen.

„Nein.", bestätigte Sirius. „Und sie scheint auch traurig zu sein. Ich glaube, sie hat gehofft, dass du sie fragst."

„Wie ich Kirkpatrick kenne, hat sie durch die Gerüchteküche gehört, dass du sie fragen wolltest, bevor du dich dazu überhaupt entschieden hattest.", warf James ein. „Das Mädchen ist allwissend."

„Nun ja, fast.", sagte Sirius grinsend, wobei die anderen einstimmten. Es war so zufrieden stellend ein Geheimnis zu haben.

„Wie ist es mit Lily gelaufen?", fragte Remus, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ich habe sie nicht gefragt.", sagte James einfach, sie alle überraschend. „Sie hasst mich noch immer und ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht, Alter.", prustete Sirius los. „Abgesehen davon, dich mit ihr in einen Besenschrank einzusperren, weiß ich auch nicht, wie man bei diesem besonderen Fall vorgehen sollte."

„Hast du jemals mit Lily gesprochen, wenn ihr mal alleine wart?", fragte Remus.

„Ähm… so ein bis zweimal.", antwortete James zögernd, nicht sicher, ob er es mochte, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelte.

„Nun ja, vielleicht solltest du einfach mal versuchen, öfter mit ihr alleine zu sprechen, zeig ihr, dass du kein Idiot bist.", schlug Remus vor. „Von dem, was ich von Lily Evans weiß, mag sie öffentliche Demütigungen nicht besonders."

„Und wie genau soll Krone das schaffen, Moony?", fragte Sirius skeptisch. „Mädchen laufen immer in Rudeln rum. 'S praktisch unmöglich eine alleine anzutreffen."

„Sie gehen nicht einmal alleine aufs Klo.", piepste Peter. „Ich sehe sie immer in Rudeln hineingehen."

„Ich glaube, ich könnte es wagen.", sagte James, sich augrund des neuesten Kurses des Gesprächs deprimiert fühlend, aber immer noch verzweifelt genug, es zu versuchen, obwohl er kränkende Geistesbilder von sich selbst sah, wie er Lily von unzählig kichernden Mädchen zu trennen versuchte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass sonst nichts Anderes geklappt hätte.", sagte Sirius achselzuckend.

* * *

Für seinen Teil konnte Snape nicht glauben, dass seine Hausgenossen dumm genug sein konnten, einen bereits so explosiven Plan in der Öffentlichkeit auszuarbeiten, aber nichtsdestotrotz, dort saßen sie an einem Ecktisch in den Drei Besen, bloß mit einem einfachen Antiabhörzauber um den Tisch herum.

Er, Evan Rosier, Erebus Avery, Seth Wilkes, Hera Mordres, Morgaine DuBose, Claudia Heston und Rabastan Lestrange wurden von Bellatrix und Rodolphus zusammengerufen, um die Details ihres Plans fertigzustellen. Bellatrix hatte behauptet, dass man sie weniger verdächtigen würde, wenn sie den Plan inmitten eines gedrängten Pubs ausarbeiten würden, doch Snape war sich da nicht so sicher.

Auf der einen Seite war die Gruppe, die um diesen Tisch saß, nicht eine, die man im Allgemeinen Zeit miteinander verbringen sah. Rosier und Wilkes waren oft zusammen, genauso wie Mordred, DuBose und Heston zusammen mit Arbor und dann natürlich die Lestranges, besonders Rodolphus, der oft mit Bellatrix zusammen war, und auch Bellatrix verbrachte gegebenenfalls Zeit mit den anderen Mädchen, aber sie waren nie alle zusammen. Slytherins verbrachten normalerweise nicht viel Zeit in einer größeren Gruppe; Sie tendierten dazu ihre Zeit in kleineren Gruppen zu verbringen, meistens bestanden sie aus den Individuen, die sich vertrauten oder sich wenigstens aneinander gewöhnt hatten.

Und dann war da noch Bellatrix selbst, die in einer Gruppe die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein auffallend hübsches Mädchen, daher war Bellatrix in einer Gruppe natürlich denkwürdig und bemerkenswert. Wie auch immer, das alles kombiniert mit ihrem sehr tiefen Niveau der Geistesstörung, was die Augen aller auf sie zog wie Seeleute, die auf einem Felsen aufliefen, konnte man Bellatrix praktisch nicht ignorieren. Heute war sie im Besonderen so, ihre vergnügte Erwartung an den Gedanken Schmerz zuzufügen, blendete sie. Sie saß neben Lestrange, die beiden waren ein wenig zu liebevoll miteinander, als es in der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht taktvoll war, ihre gemeinsam eingebildete Selbstzufriedenheit glühte wie ein Leuchtfeuer, während sie das Treffen anführten. Nein, in der Tat hatte sich Snape noch nie so auffallend gefühlt.

* * *

Ebenfalls in den Drei Besen sitzend, beobachteten natürlich auch James, Sirius und Peter das komische Verhalten, das die Slytherins an den Tag legten. Als Rädelsführer in der altherge-brachten Rivalität zwischen den zwei Häusern, waren James und Sirius fast schon Experten auf allen Slytherin Gebieten und das hier war äußerst untypisch. Sofern sie wussten, verkehrte die dort versammelte Gruppe nie miteinander, also warum sollten sie nun auf einmal zusammen einen trinken gehen? James Augen trafen die von Sirius in unausge-sprochenem Verständnis: Sie mussten näher ran gelangen.

Peter anstoßend, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und ihn in den Plan einweihend, rückten die Rumtreiber näher zu den Slytherins, so unaufdringlich wie möglich. Wie auch immer, als sie nah genug waren, um das Gespräch mit anzuhören, konnten sie nur ein Summen vernehmen. Einen Antiabhörzauber erkennend, wenn sie einem begegneten, zogen sich die Rumtreiber zurück und fingen ihre eigene ruhige Diskussion an.

„Ich mag das ganz und gar nicht.", sagte Sirius unverblümt, auf einmal betroffen wirkend. „Wann auch immer ich Bellatrix mit einem solchen Blick gesehen habe, war sie kurz davor, jemandem wehzutun und wen kennen wir, auf den sie allen Grund hat, wütend zu sein?"

James runzelte die Stirn und verstand vollkommen, was Sirius meinte. „Evans. Und Morwenna und Alice."

Neben ihnen fühlte sich Peter unbehaglicher und nervöser als gewöhnlich. „Sie würde ihnen doch nicht wirklich wehtun, oder?", quietschte Peter verängstigt.

„Wurmschwanz", sagte Sirius langsam und mit Absicht. „Lasst uns mal eins klarstellen, OK? Meine Cousine ist vollkommen gestört. Ein Psycho. Sie würde nicht nur jemandem Schmerzen zufügen, nein, sie würde es auch noch genießen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie es, Evans und die anderen, meine ich, wissen lassen, was Bellatrix vorhat.", sprach James schnell, seine Augen und sein Verhalten eisern, als wären sie kurz vor einem Quidditch Spiel. „Sie müssen extrem vorsichtig sein. Ich denke, dass wir uns aufteilen und direkt nach ihnen suchen sollten. Peter, du suchst nach Alice, Sirius, schau du nach Morwenna und ich gehe Evans suchen. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns hier wieder. Oh, und lasst es beiläufig klingen, wir wollen ja keinen verängstigen."

Peter und Sirius schenkten James wissende Blicke, führten seinen Plan jedoch trotzdem aus. Entschlossen machte sich James auf sie Suche nach Lily. Sie mochte ihn vielleicht hassen, aber sie würde dies trotzdem von ihm hören.

* * *

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten durchforsten aller möglichen Hogsmeade Läden, fand James schließlich Lily, zusammen mit Morwenna und Dorcas, die gerade aus dem Honigtopf vom Weihnachtseinkauf herauskamen.

„Ey! Evans!", rief James, auf sie zulaufend.

Lily seufzte. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? „Wolltest du etwas, Potter?", fragte sie behutsam, und ließ ihren Tonfall neutral klingen.

„Abgesehen von dir, meinst du?", gab James sanft zurück, wobei er seine Hand durch sein Haar laufen ließ und süffisant grinste, was Lily dazu verursachte die Zähne zusammen-zubeißen.

James bemerkte wie Lilys Temperament stetig anzusteigen drohte und fügte daher hastig hinzu: „Ich war gerade in den Drei Besen und Bellatrix und Lestrange, zusammen mit fast dem halben Slytherin Haus, schienen ein Treffen zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, worüber sie sich unterhalten haben, denn um ihren Tisch herum war ein Antiabhörzauber. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, ob es dabei um dich ging, aber ich würde sagen, dass Bellatrix es seit Halloween auf dich abgesehen hat. Deswegen wollte ich euch beiden sagen, dass ihr auf euch aufpassen solltet." James machte eine Pause und bemerkte, dass ihn Lily nicht wie üblich mit einem Blick ansah, als wolle sie ihn so schnell wie möglich in die nächste Woche katapultieren.

„Ich werde auch auf dich aufpassen.", sagte James ein wenig arrogant, sein Haar wieder durcheinander bringend.

„Mein Held!", sagte Lily vernichtend, ihr Haar über ihre Schultern werfend, die grünen Augen funkelnd. „Sieh mal, Potter! Ich schätze deine Warnung und all das sehr, wirklich. Aber ich kann wirklich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, also such dir gefälligst jemand anderen, bei dem du deine Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel Fantasien ausleben kannst." Lily ging weg, wobei Morwenna und Dorcas eher verwirrt dreinblickten, ihr aber ohne Weiteres folgten.

Als sie weggingen, war sich James dem Gedanken bewusst, dass, ob sie nun glaubte, sie brauche einen Retter oder nicht, Lily Evans in sehr ernster Gefahr steckte, wenn Bellatrix Black wirklich hinter ihrem Blut her war, und dieser Ausdruck war wörtlich gemeint.

* * *

In weniger als einer Stunde traf sich James bereits wieder mit Sirius und Peter in den Drei Besen. Wie es aussah, hatte auch Sirius Lily, Morwenna und Dorcas gefunden, doch Peter, der gehört hatte, dass Alice und Frank in Madam Puddifoots Café gegangen waren, hatte Alice zwar gesehen, aber nicht mit ihr gesprochen.

„Sie schien ein wenig zu beschäftigt damit zu sein, Franks Kopf zu verschlingen und so.", kicherte Peter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lily und Morwenna ihr sagen werden, was wir gehört haben.", sagte Sirius achselzuckend.

„Und wenn nicht, dann wird Frank ihr davon erzählen, wenn wir es ihm gesagt haben.", fügte James hinzu.

„Richtig", sagte Sirius fest, wobei James den Eindruck hatte, dass sein bester Freund versuchte, ihn aufzuheitern. „Sollen wir dann langsam gehen? Es wird schon bald dunkel.", bemerkte Sirius, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob.

„Wir wollen Moony ja nicht hängen lassen.", stimmte Peter zu, seine wässrigen blauen Augen aufgeregt aufleuchtend, bei der Aussicht auf ein weiteres Vollmondabenteuer.

„Dann lasst uns gehen.", fügte James hinzu und versuchte somit das unruhige Gefühl, dass Bellatrix Black irgendetwas Schlimmes für Lily Evans plante, abzuschütteln.

* * *

Morwenna wartete, bis sie sich alle in ihrem Schlafsaal zusammengefunden und Alice von James und Sirius Warnung erzählt hatten, bis sie Lily damit konfrontierte, was da heute Nachmittag mit James geschehen war.

Dorcas, Morwenna und Lily waren nach dem Zusammenstoß mit, zunächst einmal, James Potter und dann Sirius Black eher still gewesen und Morwenna hatte sich nicht in der Lage gefühlt, früher nachzufragen. Nun, da sie alle bereit waren, darüber zu diskutieren, konnte Morwenna nicht mehr länger warten.

„Lily", fing sie an, „warum warst du so gemein zu James, als er es uns erzählt hat? Er wollte doch nur helfen und wir dachten, Black war nicht dabei, weil er alleine mit uns reden wollte."

Zur Überraschung aller anderen, verwarf Lily den Gedanken nicht sofort, dass sie mit James zu hart gehandelt hatte.

„Ich wollte nicht so hart mit ihm sein, wie es aussah, ich weiß, dass er nur helfen wollte.", gab Lily zu. „Aber wenn er dann so süffisant grinst und herumstolziert und sich die Haare durcheinander bringt und dabei denkt, er sei Merlins Geschenk an die Zaubererwelt, dann nervt mich das so sehr, dass ich ihm entweder einen Dämpfer aufsetzen muss oder durch-drehe. Ich kann ihn wirklich nicht leiden."

„Man muss wirklich zugeben, dass die Art, wie er gesagt hat, wonach er sucht, ziemlich arrogant war, Morwenna.", verteidigte Dorcas Lily. „Ich, für meinen Teil, würde dem arroganten kleinen Idioten sagen, dass er die Klappe halten soll. Wir sind doch keine schwächlichen kleinen Mädchen in Not."

„Das stimmt.", sagte Alice gefestigt. „Wir brauchen keinen Schutz von Potter oder sonst irgendeinem und wir können uns auch nicht von Bellatrix einschüchtern lassen. Wir sind selber mächtige Hexen."

„Sprich du nur für dich selbst!", sagte Morwenna mürrisch. „Der Gedanke daran, dass diese psychotische Schlange mit mir auf dem Kriegspfad steht, erschreckt mich zu Tode. Ich verstecke mich hinter jedem, vielen Dank auch."

* * *

Später am Abend kehrte Snape gänzlich erschöpft zu seinem Schlafsaal zurück. Nach dem katastrophalen und extrem ärgerlichen Treffen in den Drei Besen, war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und hatte mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek damit verbracht, Nach-forschungen und Fertigstellungen vieler Aufsätze, die nächste Woche fällig waren, anzu-fertigen, dann war er zu einem der kleinen privaten Slytherin Studierzimmer gegangen, um an seinen Zaubertrankexperimenten, die alle irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren, weiterzuarbeiten. Nun wollte er nichts Anderes mehr, als ein paar ruhige Stunden Schlaf, bevor er einen weiteren fleißigen Tag angehen würde.

Es schien allerdings, dass sich sein Wunsch nicht erfüllen sollte. Als Snape die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, war der Raum voller Leute. Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, Heston, Mordred, DuBose und natürlich Bellatrix Black und Rodolphus Lestrange, die es sich zusammen auf Snapes Bett gemütlich machten. Die anderen verteilten sich auf die noch übrig bleibenden vier Betten, Lestrange und Black demnach sehr viel Platz einräumend. Snape musste erst gar nicht fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Denn alles andere war in letzter Zeit sowieso unwichtig gewesen.

Bellatrix lächelte Snape an, ein langsames, boshaftes und seltsam mütterliches Lächeln. „Armer Severus.", gurrte sie. „Kann nicht schlafen, mit all den vielen Menschen in seinem Zimmer und auf seinem Bett. Keine Angst mein Haustier, das wird nicht lange dauern." Ihr Lächeln weitete sich, als merkte sie, dass ihn diese ganzen Umstände sehr ärgerten. Er würde dem aus dem Weg gehen, Lestrange weiter zu provozieren, es sei denn, er wollte sterben.

„Nun, da wir alle hier sind", sagte Bellatrix, ein weiteres schiefes Lächeln in Snapes Richtung werfend, „komme ich zum Punkt. Wie mir aufgefallen ist, ist es nötig, dass wir meinen verehrten Cousin und seine Darstellergefährten in ihrer lächerlichen kleinen Gruppe von Angebern während unseres Manövers aufhalten müssen. Sie verspüren vielleicht den Drang, eingreifen zu wollen, Verteidigung der Frauenwelt und ritterliche Tugend und den ganzen anderen Müll, aus dem sie einen großen Gewinn zu ziehen scheinen. Und wir alle wissen ja, dass Potter sein kleines Schlammblut beschützen will."

„Daher ist es nötig", warf Lestrange ein, „dass einer ein unvermeidliches Ablenkungs-manöver für sie startet. Nichts besonders kompliziertes, wir brauchen alle anderen für die eigentliche Tat. Irgendwelche Freiwillige?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich im Fall Potter und seine Gefährten behilflich sein könnte.", kam es von Snape, diese glänzende Möglichkeit, aus der gesamten Geschichte wieder herauszukommen, nicht missen wollend.

„Nein, ich befürchte nicht, Severus.", sprach Lestrange kalt. „Du hast schon mit so viel zu kämpfen, wir wollen dich doch nicht überanstrengen." _Netter Versuch_, sagten ihm Lestranges kalte Augen, während ihm seine Worte vermittelten: _So einfach kommst du da nicht raus._

Plötzlich verspürte Snape überwältigenden Ärger von allen anwesenden Personen im Raum und ihrem kleinen Racheakt. Er wollte nichts weiter, als dass alle, die nicht in dieses Zimmer gehörten, diesen Raum sofort verlassen und was Black und Lestrange betraf, das Pärchen, dass bekannt dafür war, alle Erstklässler durch ihre überwältigenden öffentlichen Zunei-gungen zueinander zu ängstigen, so wollte er, dass sie von seinem Bett aufstanden, bevor sie merkten, dass sie beide auf einem ebenen Untergrund lagen.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte nur, das Treffen über sich ergehen zu lassen, was glücklicherweise schon fünfzehn Minuten später der Fall war.

Sobald all die zusätzlichen Menschen das Zimmer verlassen hatten und sich seine Zimmer-genossen fürs Bett fertig machten, verwendete Snape den Ratzeputz Zauber für sein Bett, bevor er ins Bett stieg und die Vorhänge für seinen so benötigten Schlaf zuzog.

Unglücklicherweise war Snape nun nicht mehr müde. Aus Ärger seufzend und Black und Lestrange im Stillen verdammend, stellte er sich auf eine Nacht voller Schlaflosigkeit ein.

* * *

Schließlich begann die letzte Schulwoche vor den Ferien und das Schloss schien voller Aktivität zu brummen, jeder wollte vor den Ferien noch schnell seinen Stapel Hausaufgaben fertig stellen.

Trotz ihrer Arbeitslast war Lily froh in Hogwarts zu sein, sogar noch mehr, dort die ganzen Ferien verbringen zu können. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr geantwortet und ihr erzählt, dass Petunia sie immer noch für das fast Ende ihrer Verlobung und die Vertagung ihrer Hochzeit beschuldigte, obwohl sie für nächsten Dezember eine noch extravagantere Sache plante. Da Lily über die Ferien nicht daheim war, hatten ihre Eltern zugestimmt, Petunia, Vernon und Vernons Familie nach Mallorca zu begleiten, wobei Lily ihrer Mutter glaubte, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich darauf freute. Lily konnte es ihr nicht verdenken; Sie war dankbar dafür, diesem Ausflug so knapp entkommen zu sein.

Dann hatte Lily einen weiteren Brief bekommen, dieses Mal von ihrer Freundin Marlene. Zwei Jahre älter als Lily, hatte Marlene Markham 1974 ihren Schulabschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und Andrew McKinnon geheiratet, sie hatten gerade erst erfahren, dass sie ein Baby erwarteten. Da sie selbst eine Muggelgeborene war, waren sich Marlene und Lily während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts immer sehr nahe gewesen und nun, da Marlene weg war, hatten sie noch immer engen Kontakt. So kam es, dass Marlene, nachdem Lily ihr in einem Brief über Petunias Verhalten berichtet hatte, ihr diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, idem sie sie über die Ferien zu sich und ihrem Mann nach Hause einlud. Obwohl Lily dieses Angebot sehr verlockend fand und es auch gerne angenommen hätte, hatte sie sich Marlene nicht aufzwingen wollen. Nebenbei bemerkt, hatte Lily Weihnachten noch nie in Hogwarts verbracht und sehnte diesem somit entgegen.

Außerdem war sie nicht die Einzige, die in Hogwarts blieb. Es blieben mehr Schüler als gewöhnlich in Hogwarts, aufgrund der großen Anzahl an Schülern, deren Eltern umgebracht oder vermisst wurden oder sich versteckt hielten. Es gab zudem auch noch viele Eltern, deren Kinder die relativ sichere Umgebung von Hogwarts nicht verlassen sollten, da die Zaubererwelt nun sehr unsicher war.

Nichtsdestotrotz würde Lily den Schlafsaal für sich alleine haben. Morwenna ging nach Hause zu dem geselligen Wirbel der vielen Ministeriumsparties ihrer Eltern, Alice in den Urlaub nach Edinburgh, Dorcas zu ihrer Familie nach Dorset und Kathleen zu der ihren nach Galway. Nichtsdestoweniger kannte Lily genügend andere Leute aus anderen Jahrgängen und Häusern, mit denen sie Zeit verbringen konnte.

Die Woche verging wie im Fluge, da jeder so beschäftigt war und schließlich war es auch schon Freitag. Die letzte Stunde des Tages für die Sechstklässler war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, was jedem sehr Recht kam. Professor Colander ließ sie miteinander reden und es bestand außerdem auch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sie sie etwas früher gehen ließ.

Alice und Morwenna zu ihren üblichen Plätzen vorne im Klassenraum folgend, konnte Lily nicht anders, als sich der Sache bewusst werden, dass ihr irgendetwas mit den Slytherins skurril erschien. Da die beiden Häuser für ihre Rivalität berüchtigt waren, war es eine Regel, niemals zusammen zu sitzen und es bestand eine unsichtbare Linie im Klassenraum. Auf ihrer Seite schaute jeder Einzelne der Slytherins auf Lily und ihre Freunde, als sie sich hinsetzten, ihr Lächeln übelwollend, aber keines schlimmer als das von Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Lächeln, wenn man es denn als ein solches bezeichnen konnte, war so bösartig, mit solch einer blutrünstigen Fröhlichkeit, dass Lily ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie löste ihren Blick von Bellatrix, der sie ganz krank machte.

Und dann traf es sie, wobei sich Lilys Gefühl der Übelkeit weiter steigerte. Bellatrix Drohungen von Halloween verfolgten sie nun wieder: „Du wirst die Kosten dafür immer tragen müssen, Schlammblut, und deine Arbeit heute wird dich sehr viel kosten, in der Tat!"

Nun realisierte Lily mit dämmerndem Entsetzen, dass Bellatrix plante, sich dann und wann an ihr zu rächen.


End file.
